My Fiancé
by xXxLoveLessVampirexXx
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: Byakuran Gesso is my fiancé?

**Title: My Fiancé**

**Pairings: 10051Ghost, Funeral Wreaths100**

**Rating: T  
**

**Warnings: OOC-ness?,**

**Summary: When Irie Shouichi found out that he is going to marry Byakuran Gesso, his world seemed to break into a thousand pieces. But when he gets to know him, will he be reconsidering marrying him? And what does Ghost have to do with Irie? Why is he so caring and protective over him? And why does Byakuran hates it Ghost whenever he goes near Shouichi? **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Byakuran Gesso is my fiancé? **

'No, this is not happening.'

"Hi, Shou-chan~!"

'You've got to be kidding me.'

"Nice to meet you Shou-chan~! My name is Byakuran Gesso~ Let me take you home Shou-chan~!

'No, this has to be a dream, a terrible nightmare.' Irie Shouichi thought as he stared at the white haired man in front of him who had deliberately cornered Shouichi in the street and was blocked by a black limousine.

He recognized this face. Oh, how could he forget? For this man is no other than Byakuran Gesso, their schools new and most popular idol. He is an exchange student from Italy, and is now studying in his school. Yes, how could he forget, for he always feels this man staring at him at a distance; Shouichi could remember the intense stare that this man would always give him. But for the better part, he ignored the man. He never really liked idols of their school that were always surrounded by many annoying and disturbing fan girls. But even so, this man was admired by guys not only girls, for this man is practically the next head of the one of the biggest company that has been established in Japan, but their main company was in Italy and they just continued to spread around the world. And their company was getting famous and famous. Their school, also known as Namimori High, is a well known school in Japan and most likely the best school in the world, for the next great leaders of the world will most likely be coming from this school. Students at Namimori High were divided into two groups, _The White Spell _students and _The Black Spell_ students. White spell students are to be the next richest people in the world, White Spell students may be sons and daughters of well known people around the world. They have technically had the power and the richness to buy and do pretty much whatever they want. Black Spell students are students who are more like ordinary students, students who were accepted to Namimori by either scholarship or recommendations. Shouichi is practically a Black Spell student; he is smart and hard-working. For He will do anything to make his parents proud and will someday take over their small but slowly progressing business. Since black spell students are ordinary students, they were often bullied by the white spells students, discriminating the black spell students that they don't deserve to study at Namimori high and that they have low standards. But they chose to ignore the constant bullying of the white spell students, for studying at a very renowned school is such a great opportunity to just throw away.

And now, Shouichi raised a brow at the smiling white-haired man who was currently blocking him with a black limousine. "Umm…what do you want with me? How did you know my name, and please don't call me _'Shou-chan'_." He hissed, glancing at the other warily. White Spell students rarely come near Black Spell students.

"Eh…Shou-chan didn't know~? I'm taking him home today~! His father told me so~" Byakuran continued to smile as the others eyes widened in confusion. Irie stared at the man in confusion. What did he mean by that? His father? He didn't understand at all.

"I'm sorry but I can go home alone." He said before he ignored the other who whined for him to wait and he walked to the direction to the train station. But before he could go further, a hand wrapped around his arm to stop him from running away. He cursed loudly and glared at the violet-eyed man, who merely smiled sweetly at him.

"L-Let me go." He tried to wiggle his arm to get away from the others strong grip, but the other refused to let him go he instead dragged the red-haired towards his car.

"He-Hey! Where do you think you're taking me? Let me go!" he struggled but the other ignored him and continued to drag him. While the other gripped his arm the other moved to open the back seat door then he turned to face the struggling red-haired.

"Come on Shou-chan~! We kept everyone waiting already~!" he said and pushes Shouichi inside the car. "E-Eh! Wha-!" He was left speechless when Byakuran went inside to the car with him. "To Irie Residence." He said to the driver and turned to smile at the gaping Shouichi at his side. Shouichi snapped out from his trance and glared at the smiling stranger.

"What the hell do you want with me? I'm leav-wha!" before he could reach the door his wrist was grabbed and the car drove off to their destination.

"Shou-chan really hates me that much~?" the other man pouted childishly. Shouichi observed the man in front of him. Is-is this person a child? Or he just was pretending to be one?

"Look, I don't even know you. And do you even know me?" he asked, he felt strange though when the other smiled viciously. Shouichi moved backward slowly, the other took the movement as leverage and pushed Shouichi down to the chair then he loomed over the stunned red-haired, his hands pinning the others wrists on either side of his head. Shouichi blushed at their suggestive position. He tried to struggle his wrist but the other only tightened his grip on them. He chuckled softly at the Shouichi's futile effort in freeing his wrist.

"Maa~ of course I know everything about Shou-chan~ what kind of fiancé would I be if I don't know a thing about you, nee~?" he laughed airily. Shouichi flushed red, _wha-what did he mean by that?_

"What the hell are you talking about? What fiancé?" he asked, his face shows that he was totally confused. Byakuran leaned in, his face a few inches away from the others. The blush on Shouichi's cheeks grew redder as he felt the others hot breath against his face. Byakuran gave him a seductive smile then whispered in his ear. "I'm Shou-chan's fiancé~ and he's mine~ and mine alone~" Shouichi tensed as Byakuran kissed his cheeks and pulled away, chuckling at the Irie's expression.

"If Shou-chan won't close his mouth I'll definitely kiss it~!" Byakuran smiled seductively. Shouichi immediately closed his mouth and stared at the man above him in disbelief.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What fiancé? A-Are you joking or what? Maybe you just got the wrong person! I'm a guy! Maybe you just mistook me for someone else." He immediately pushed the man away when the other let of his wrist. He sat up; glaring as the others smile grew into new heights. "Maa~ you'll soon understand once we arrive in your house~" he smiled before moving back to his seat, giving the red-haired some space. Shouichi twitched. _This-is the start of a nightmare._

* * *

Shouichi could only stare quietly as he stared five White Spell students, (by their white uniform and badges) who greeted Byakuran in front of their house. A man with teal-colored hair who Byakuran called Kikyo greeted the suspiciously happy Byakuran. Then a girl practically threw her arms around the white-haired man and ignored the protests of the rough looking man. A small man with creepy face stared blankly at them while the other with oni mask ignored them.

"He's really strange right?" a voice similar to Byakuran's asked beside him. He looked up to see a man with the same features as the white-haired man except for the purple mark that was below his right eye opposite to Byakuran's left eye. But Shouichi could feel more gentleness from this man than Byakuran. He's like the total opposite of the childish white-haired man.

"Umm…yeah…" he replied awkwardly. "By the way, I'm Ghost, the one who drive the car." He held out his hand at the red-haired. Shouichi offered his in return and shook hands with the other. "Irie Shouichi, uh…don't mind me asking but are you related to that guy?" Shouichi asked, refusing to use Byakuran's name.

"Yeah, I'm his brother." Shouichi's jaw dropped to the floor. No wonder they look the same. "Oh…but, why are you driving the car?" he asked, as if wanting to know more about the other. "We had a bet, and well…I lost, so I get to drive him back home." He replied, not bothered about Shouichi's question. "Ah…" Shouichi sweat dropped. That guy is really like a child. "Hey…are you okay?" Ghost asked with an obvious worry in his tone, Irie look up at him and smiled softly. "Uh…yeah…" Ghost stared at Shouichi, and then moved his hand to brush away the hair that covered the red-haired glasses. Shouichi flushed at the gentle touch. "T-T-Thanks." He stuttered, feeling uncomfortable with the light blush on his cheeks. He just hoped it wasn't too obvious.

"Shou-chan~!" Shouichi nearly jumped as Byakuran grabbed his arm and dragged him away from Ghost. "Let's go inside~! Your parents are already waiting for _us~!" _Byakuran pushed him to the gates of his house. "Uh…it's nice talking to you…uh…Ghost-san." He smiled at the man before walking towards the house.

"Hmm…Shou-chan has become fond of you~" Byakuran turned to Ghost with a smile on his face. But Ghost could see it as a fake one. The other remaining people remained silent.

"Of course, for Irie Shouichi is _my_-ack!" Byakuran grabbed his collar and pinned him to the car behind him. Ghost frowned at his brother and just stared at him. Byakuran gave him an icy glare that would have chilled the other remaining people even without looking at him directly in the eye.

"Shou-chan is mine. Learn your place. You have no right to touch him." Byakuran growled before he lets go of his brother. Ghost coughed before he glared at Byakuran.

"Just make sure you don't hurt him." Ghost warned. Byakuran frowned and glared back at him. "I'm not like you. I will take care of Shou-chan~ he's my _fiancé_ after all." He turned and walked towards the red-haired's house. "Oh~! Kikyo-kun~ please escort my _dear _brother back home~ I fear for his safety." Byakuran ordered at the teal-haired man. "Hai, Byakuran-sama." Kikyo immediate grabbed the others arm and led him to the car. "Zakuro-kun and Bluebell-chan will stay here with me, Torikabuto-kun and Daisy-kun you go with Kikyo-kun." They nodded.

"Nee, nee, Byakkun~! Why do you like that Irie guy? He's nothing but a-mph!" Zakuro immediately wrapped around a hand on Bluebells mouth before she could say something that could possibly piss off their leader. Byakuran smiled sweetly at Bluebell and Zakuro.

"No, I don't _like_ Shou-chan, I _love _him~" he laughs. The two just stared at each other then back at Byakuran who was already going to the red-haired's house. Sometimes they never understand the way their leader thinks, but for the better part the ignore it. After all, they were just his followers, nothing more.

* * *

"What?" Shouichi couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean by that? I can't possibly marry that guy!"Shouichi pointed at Byakuran who was merely smiling at him while sipping his tea.

"Shou-chan…don't be rude to our guest." Shouichi's mother reprimanded him. Shouichi scowled, his parents were already explaining to him about his grandfather is somehow a good friend of Byakuran's grandfather and that they would marry their grandson's and daughters for the union of their family and to keep their friendship strong. The only problem is- Shouichi is a guy who is about to marry a guy, and that guy is no other than Byakuran Gesso.

"Shouichi, try to understand, we can't possibly back down to this promise, we'll just destroy the friendship of your grandfather and Gesso-san's grandfather." Shouichi's father says.

"Why can't nee-san marry him?"

"Because- she-she ran away- with another man…" Shouichi's jaw dropped to the floor. Re-really? His sister ran away from this predicament? Maybe, maybe he should too but he knows, a certain white haired man will definitely hunt him down if he ever tried to run away from his situation.

"Ugh. I can't possibly do this. Why would I marry a MAN and who I just met hours ago?" he asked, obviously irritated. "If that's the case, Shou-chan can stay in my house~" Shouichi glared at Byakuran, but he seemed unaffected. "And since your house is very far from school, Shou-chan can stay in mine so he won't have to ride the train all the time, after all…there have been many reports about molesters roaming about the city lately." Byakuran winked at the glaring red-head.

"Oh my." Shouichi twitched as his parents actually fell into Byakuran's trap. _This_ bastard. Shouichi had to refrain from punching the smiling man. "And since Shou-chan doesn't know about me _yet, _we can get to know each other in _our_ future house…nee?" Byakuran smiled viciously at Irie. Shouichi feel a chill run down at his spine as he heard those words. This is really starting to look bad. He's not going to let this stranger do what he wants.

"I refuse." Shouichi countered, Byakuran's smile wilted at the refusal of the red-haired.

"Shou-chan! You shouldn't decline Gesso-kun's generous offer!" he mother glared at him but it was more like a pout. Shouichi's brow twitched. "Your mother is right Shouichi. You can get to know Gesso-kun better if you stay in their house." Added his father. Shouichi was close to snapping at the sight of Byakuran's triumphant grin. "And besides…he's your fiancé after all." His parents smile at him. "Please take care of our son okay Gesso-kun?" Shouichi could only watch as his parents who would be willing to give their son away to some stranger. He felt dizzy. "Of course, I will take good care of Shou-chan~" was the last thing he heard that escape from Byakuran's lips as he fainted from the shock.

* * *

Shouichi smelled flowers and marshmallows. Then he felt something touch his lips, something soft then felt a soft and wet appendage trail at his bottom lip. He parted his lips slightly allowing entrance. He moaned softly as he felt the appendage touch his own. Shouichi frowned, something is definitely wrong. He slowly opened his eyes to see Byakuran, on top on him doing certain things and kissing him. His eyes widened and he pushed the other man away. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat up.

"Aw~ so bad Shou-chan~" Byakuran chuckled as Shouichi glared at him. "What do you think you're doing? And where-" Shouichi stopped and took a good look at him surroundings. He was in a room he has never seen before and was currently on a king-sized bed, "Where am I?" he turned back to Byakuran who was giving him one of his sweetest smiles ever.

"You're in my room Shou-chan~" the red-haired tensed. What? Irie could remember yesterday, his parents agreed that he stays at Byakuran's house and- and he blacked out and now he's in Bya-WHAT?

"Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Haha~ Shou-chan is so funny~ of course I'm here cause this is my room…and Shou-chan is in it." Byakuran slowly leaned in, smiling as the red-haired slowly moved backwards until he hit the headboard of the bed. "Don't come near me…" he muttered softly but the other continued to lean towards him. "Shou-chan is so mean~ I just want to…" he trailed off as he was just a few inches from Irie's face. Shouichi instantly closed his eyes as felt Byakuran's warm breathe against his cheeks. _Doki Doki_ . His heart thumped loudly against his chest, his cheeks felt warm then his stomach turned into a hundred of uncomfortable knots. Why can't he just shove the other man away? Why does he feel so nervous when Byakuran is this close to him? He curled his fingers into fist as they grew numb. Shouichi could feel soft lip slightly graze upon his own.

The door banged open revealing a very irritated Ghost. "Hey! Byaku-" Shouichi immediately shove Byakuran away and ran towards Ghost. Byakuran sit up and glared as Shouichi hid behind the unwanted intruder. Ghost trailed Shouichi as he made his way behind him. The red-haired was blushing hid his face on Ghost's shoulders. As if he could be the only one who could save him from Byakuran.

"What is it?" Byakuran asked, trying to make his voice as calm as he could. "Everything is ready." He replies with a small smile, enjoying Byakuran's glare. "Hn." He got up the bed and walked towards Ghost or towards Irie. "Good~ let's go take a bath together Shou-chan~!" he smiled as he grabbed Shouichi's wrist and pulled him away from Ghost. "What? No way!" Shouichi struggled his arm to be freed from Byakuran's strong grip, with no avail.

Ghost grabbed Shouchi's other wrist. Byakuran smile turned into a frown as he turned to Ghost. "Irie Shouichi wouldn't be taking a bath with you." Ghost smiled at Byakuran, but it more like glared at him.

"And why is that?"

"Because I have prepared his own bath in his room, for him _alone_."

"Really?" Shouichi stared at the two identical guys sending glares at each other. Were they both fighting over him? Are they kids? They really are brothers.

"Shou-chan is my fiancé; I have the right to take a bath together with him."Byakuran glared at Ghost.

"Irie Shouichi has not yet been officially announced as your fiancé. Therefore as father promised, _I_ will take care of him." Countered Ghost.

"Whether it has been announced or not, Shou-chan is mine~ let go of his wrist." Ordered Byakuran, pulling Shouichi close to him. "hmp"

"You let of his wrist Marshmallow bastard." Ghost pulled Shouchi towards him. "mph!" A vein popped out in Shouichi's forehead. He was starting to get pissed off by their childish attitudes.

"You let go of him! Shou-chan is-"

"STOP IT ALREADY!" Shouichi shouted at both of them. Ghost and Byakuran stared at Shouichi with disbelief. As if they couldn't believe someone would ever yell at them. Shouichi was breathing heavily and his wrists were swollen because of their strong grips. "YOU!" he pointed at Ghost who stared at him confusedly. "Take me to my bath! I'm gonna be late for school!" Ghost smiled triumphantly. "SHOU-CHA-"

"AND YOU!" Shouichi pointed at Byakuran, who looked like he was pouting. Really, these brothers are like children. "Hurry up and take a bath! Or else I will leave you!" Shouichi ordered with obvious authority in his tone. Byakuran smiled then launched himself at Shouichi. "Gah-"

"Okay~! Wait for me Shou-chan, m'kay?" he kissed Shouichi's cheeks before he walked out of his room and went to wherever he was going. "Irie Shouichi?" Shouichi snapped back into reality and turned to Ghost. His cheeks burned, he just hoped the other won't notice it. "Uh…ummm…sh-shall we go? I'm going to be late for school." He stuttered. "Okay…" Ghost replied and led the red-haired to his bathroom. Not noticing the pair of eyes watching at a distance.

* * *

"You actually brought all my things here?" Shouichi asks as Ghost passed to him his Black Spell uniform. "Yeah…" was the only reply he got. "Oh…"Shouichi turned to put on his uniform since he was basically half-naked and the only covering half of his body is a white towel. He then turned to Ghost who was still staring at him. He blushed and said. "Umm…could you turn around?" he asked, embarrassed. Ghost obeyed and turned around from the red-haired. He hurriedly put on his uniform until the zipper got stuck. Shouichi sighed in frustration. "Uh…Ghost-san…can you help me with this?" he pointed to the stuck zipper of his uniform. Ghost quickly made his way to Shouichi and with stronger force, zipped the annoying zipper. Shouichi smiled sheepishly at Ghost.

"Th-Thanks." He mumbled, cheeks reddening. 'Damn. Ever since I met that Byakuran and Ghost-san my heart always thump faster in my chest. I think something is wrong with me.' He thought as he didn't notice his legs were tangled with other clothes. "Wah!" he slipped as he stepped on his wet t-shirt. He instantly closed his eyes and waited to hit the hard floor but instead met a soft surface.

Shouichi opened his eyes to be met by Ghost's amethyst ones. Shouichi flushed as he realized their position. His hands were on either side of Ghost while the other's arms were on his waist. "Uh…I'm sorry." He was about to move away but Ghost reversed their position. Shouichi was now on the ground and Ghost loomed over him. "Shouichi…" Shouichi's face flooded with color. "Umm…Gh-Ghost-san?" Irie muttered softly but Ghost didn't seem to hear him instead he moved his hand to caress Shouichi's cheek then trailed down to his neck. Shouichi trembled at the gentle touch.

"Gh-Ghost-san!" Finally, Ghost snapped out of his trance and glanced down at the trembling red-haired. His eyes widened and he immediately moved away from away from the red-haired. He looked away as the red-haired sat up. "I'm sorry…"

"Ghost-san-"

"Shou-chan~! Time for breakfast~!" the door banged open revealing a very cheerful Byakuran. Byakuran blinked at the awkward silence in the room. Ghost got up and walked towards Byakuran when he was a few inches away from him Byakuran grabbed his arm. "What happened here?" he asked, whispering so that only the other can hear him. "Sorry…" was all he said before going out of the room. He immediately rushed to Irie's side.

"Shou-chan~? He didn't do anything to you right?"

"Baka. Of course he didn't. He's not like you." He snapped. What is it with these two anyway? The other seemed like he's avoiding Shouichi while the other is desperately trying to catch his attention. He couldn't understand if they were really related or not.

"Hmm…Shou-chan is so mean~! I just wanted him to like me~!" Byakuran pouted childishly. Shouichi sighed heavily. Byakuran really is like a child. Whining and sulking if he doesn't get what he wants. Shouichi doesn't actually hate children, more like he wants to care for them. But dealing with Byakuran is another story. He wonders if Byakuran ever had a mother. Because some people usually wouldn't act childishly if they were cared and loved by their parents right? But Irie knew that son's of rich people doesn't usually hang out too much with their parents because they may be busy with work that they don't enough time to hang out with their family. Maybe he can understand Byakuran if he would get to know him and spend time with him. Shouichi flushed at the thought, it's not like he really wanted to marry the guy! He just want to get to know him…getting to know someone not such a bad idea right?

"Fine, Gesso-san, we're gonna be late for school." He turned to white haired man whose face broke into a large smile. "Mou~ Call me Byakuran~" he pouted. Shouichi sighed, too mentally tired to actually care.

"Fine, Bya-Byakuran-san…" said Shouichi, cheeks growing unexpectedly warm. Byakuran gave him a sweet smile. _Ba-dum. Badum._ "Wah~! I love you Shou-chan~!" Byakuran threw his arms around the red-haired. Shouichi feels his heart skip a beat. "By-By-Byakuran-sa-san…can't…breathe…" Shouichi trailed off then Byakuran let go of him. Byakuran grabbed his arm and continued to smile at him. "Let's go Shou-chan~! Breakfast is ready~" he sang before dragging the red-haired to the dining room. Maybe…Maybe getting to know Byakuran wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Hey girls~! Look! Look! Byakuran-sama is already going to school~!" a girl outside the Gesso family's mansion squealed at her co-fan girls.

"Kyaaaah~! Byakuran-sama is soooooo hot~!" another girl squealed.

"Hey look! Who's the Black Spell student with Byakuran-sama?"

"EEEEHH?" they squealed in unison.

"Hey! Why is that Black Spell student clinging to Byakuran-sama~!" (technically, it's Byakuran who's clinging at Shouichi.)

"Kyaaaah! Byakuran-sama kissed him on the cheek~! WHO THE HELL IS HE?" another girl shouted to her lungs.

"Hey girls…" another girl with long blue hair, wearing a White spell uniform called out to them.

"Bluebell-sama!" they greeted their Byakuran fan club president.

"Nee…Bluebell-sama! Who is that low life Black Spell student? Why is he going to school with Byakuran-sama?" a random girl asks.

"Che, he's nothing but a toy!" Bluebell curses. Even though she was already warned by Kikyo not to say bad things about the red-haired Black Spell student, she didn't listen. More like she didn't want to listen. How could that loser be her Byakkun's fiancé? He even came from a poor family! What's so good about him?

"But Byakuran-sama looks so fond of him." Another girl stated who was directly slapped in the face by Bluebell.

"Byakkun is not fond of _that_ creature! We can't let him be close to _my_ Byakkun!" she shouted at the girl who was trembling in front of her.

"What do we do now Bluebell-sama?" the girls ask their leader. Bluebell grinned evilly, an idea forming in her head.

"Oh~ we'll simply make his life miserable." She grins at them then they began to snicker.

'I'll make sure you'll never become Byakkun's fiancé! Irie Shouichi!' she thoughts evilly.

On a nearby tree, a white haired guy listened to the every detail of Bluebell's plan. 'Sorry Bluebell, but I can't let you hurt Irie Shouichi…' he thought.

**[END OF CHAPTER 1]**

**

* * *

A/N: Phew~! Chapter 1 finished~! Chapter 2 will be coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2: Bluebell's Plan

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2~ I hope you guys enjoy~ :) All hail 10051~ **

**Note: I don't own KHR okay? Got that?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bluebell's Plan**

Shouichi couldn't just understand why girls love Byakuran. Sure he has good looks, he was rich and everything a girl could possibly want with a guy. But he's immature and childish, though they may have ignored that personality and just focused on what the guy has. But it's completely none of his business if other girls cling to him right? After all, he absolutely felt nothing for the man. But…that doesn't sound right. He wanted ignore the girls practically showing off their boobs, fixing their make-up, squealing and eying the most popular guys in school.

He was currently in the School Cafeteria enjoying the chocolate cake he was currently eating. He tried so hard to concentrate on the food and tried to ignore the death glares the girls on the other table just a few tables away from him. He tried not to think about what happened this morning. When he passed by White Spell student girls, he could feel their eyes focused on him. He knew it might be because Byakuran-san's fan club members saw him riding in the same car with their idol. He knew exactly how popular Byakuran is, many girls would want to flirt and date the handsome man. Maybe they would kill Shouichi once they found out he's Byakuran's fiancé. 'I'm not that guy's fiancé! There is still no way I'll accept that!' he thought angrily.

"Shouichi?"

"Shouichi-kun!" two familiar voices snapped him out of his trance. He looked up at the familiar voices and his face broke into a large smile.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! Spanner!" Shouichi watched as his blonde and brunette friends waved at him. Spanner and Tsuna moved to sit in front of the smiling red haired. "Why are you eating alone Shouichi-kun?" Tsuna asked innocently. Shouichi chuckled softly. "Sorry, I tried to call you two for lunch but you seem busy so I-"

"Nonsense! If Shouichi-kun will ask I'll definitely leave all paper work and go to lunch with him instead!" Tsuna interrupted him.

The red haired sweat dropped. Really, Tsuna was always this kind of person. Ever since they became friends, Tsuna has always been protective and sensitive when it comes to Shouichi.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is actually a White Spell student. He's currently the next heir to one of the most famous mafia in the world, Vongola. Though Tsuna has no intention of taking over, he still studies how to be a great leader with the help of his personal tutor, Reborn. The brunette always tells stories to him about how Reborn could be a real Spartan that would never show mercy to the weeping brunette. Shouichi sometimes feels sorry for his friend but comforts him by telling him to just do his best to please the murderous tutor.

Tsuna is actually very protective of Shouichi. The red haired doesn't actually know why but Tsuna is always the saving from White Spell students. And there was that certain accident involving a drunk White Spell student who almost done his way with the red haired when fortunately Tsuna and his guardians were able to save him. After that accident, Shouichi was guarded by Tsuna 24/7. When the red haired tried to ask the other why all of this was necessary, he would just smile and say _"I will guard Shouichi-kun from evil guys! For Shouichi-kun is like a brother to me and won't let anything bad happen to him!"_ or something like that. Shouichi couldn't help but just accept his friend's weird behavior and over-protectiveness.

Tsuna has actually guardians who are bound to protect him, and since the brunette seems to protect Shouichi too, the guardian's have no choice but to also protect their leader's precious friend. Gokudera Hayato (White Spell student) is his self-proclaimed right hand man. Who scolds Shouichi for involving his most precious Juudaime in many unwanted incidents. Yamamoto Takeshi (White Spell student) his cheer-leader? Just kidding, he's like the clown of all the guardians. He's actually a good friend to Shouichi and accepts him as Tsuna's friend. Sasagawa Ryohei (White Spell student), is the brother of the one of the school's famous idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. He's strange and shouts his 'TO THE EXTREME' all the time. Lambo (White Spell student), is the baby of Tsuna's guardians. Though he's quite a crybaby, he respects Tsuna more than anyone else. Dokuro Chrome (White Spell student), is their little sister. Though she may look innocent and shy, she is actually a very good fighter and she seems to be feeling something for Tsuna.

And lastly, Hibari Kyouya, he's actually the chairman of Namimori's Disciplinary Committee. He is the school's most feared man in Namimori for he is known to bite everyone to death who dared to crowd in front of him. He is Tsuna's guardian though he doesn't actually like to be called as one. But Shouichi can tell that the guy is loyal and helpful to Tsuna though he constantly denies that he wasn't helping at all.

"I didn't know you liked chocolate Shouichi." Spanner interrupted his train of thought. He looked up at the smiling blonde man and smiled softly. "Well, I feel like having sweet today." He said before returning his attention back to the cake. Spanner becomes friends with him on the first day of school. He seemed to have caught the blonde's attention that he wouldn't stop nagging the red haired until he actually accepts his proposal of being his friend. Shouichi couldn't handle the embarrassment of seeing by the entire school that the blonde would kneel in front of him and beg, so he has no choice but to accept. He came to like the blonde's company though he always feels irritated every time the blonde would tease him. But he never regrets making friends with him. Spanner is a black spell student like Shouichi and they both entered Namimori by scholarship. Though he is from Italy, he never mentioned anything about his family, the only thing Shouichi knows about him is that he never loved his life in Italy. And since he knew asking would be uncomfortable for the blonde, he chose not to ask anymore.

Spanner is like a child at times though not as childish as Byakuran. Shouichi tensed. Wha-What is he thinking about? Why he always thinks about that white haired man? Spanner and Tsuna stared at their friend curiously who had started to shake uncontrollably.

"Shouichi? Are you alright?" Shouichi looked at Spanner and stuttered. "I-I-I'm f-f-fine." He smiled slightly. He's totally acting weird and his friends are totally noticing it! Damn you white haired lavender eyed man! He should stop thinking about that man! He should-

"SHOU-CHAN~!" Shouichi tensed up at the sweet velvety voice. 'Oh my God…please make me wrong this time.' He thought before gasping as strong arms wrapped around him. He could white hair at the corner of his vision. He obviously knew who caught him. Shouichi could only stare at Spanner and Tsuna's confused looks. They were staring at the white haired man embracing their friend. Shouichi interrupted before they could say anything.

"Bya-Byakuran-san, what are you doing here?" he asked, thankful his voice didn't waver in obvious dislike. A soft chuckle escaped of the other man's lips. Shouichi could feel his cheeks burn as warm breath tickled his ear.

"Ahaha~ How did Shou-chan know it was me~? Oho~! Don't tell me Shou-chan was thinking about me~?" Byakuran chuckled. Shouichi's blush deepened. He pried the other mans arms then turned to face the smiling man. "Wha-What are you talking about? I-I would never-"

"Maa~ Maa~ Shou-chan is so cute when he's embarrassed~" Byakuran interrupted before he could say anything else.

"You know him? Shouichi/Shouichi-kun?" Spanner and Tsuna asked the same time. They both stared at the white haired man who turned to them with a slight frown on his face.

"Wait- You're Byakuran Gesso! What are you doing here?" Byakuran turned to Tsuna. He smirked as he stared at the brunette.

"Oh~? Why is Vongola's Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun is here?" he asked the shocked brunette.

"That's my question!" Tsuna shouted. "Anyway! Get your hands off Shouichi-kun!" Tsuna dragged the stunned red haired away from the white haired man; Shouichi was placed on Spanner's arms. Byakuran pouted and glared childishly at Tsuna.

"Mou~! Give me back Shou-chan~!" he moved towards Spanner but was blocked by Tsuna.

The people in the cafeteria began to murmur. Shouichi couldn't help but feel irritated as the girls began squealing and calling on their _beloved_ Byakuran-sama. They were currently the people who are actually making a scene in the cafeteria. And one of the things that Shouichi disliked is making a scene. He never wanted to be the center of attention. He would rather sulk in a dark room than making a scene. And now the girls are practically fixing their make-ups and try to have the courage to talk to the handsome idol who was practically Byakuran. But the said person was exactly ignoring the squealing girls, his whole attention focused on how to grab Shouichi from the blonde and brunette.

"No way! Anyhow, how do you know about Shouichi-kun anyway?" Tsuna asked. Byakuran's face broke into a large playful smile. Shouichi knew that smile, _oh no…he wouldn't…_

"Oh~ Shou-chan~? Shou-chan is…" Byakuran pause before turned to the red haired, smiling viciously. Shouichi's eyes widened. Oh…_he would!_

"Shou-chan is my fian-" Shouichi immediately struggled from Spanner's hold and ran to slap a hand on the white man's mouth. He glared at Byakuran. The white haired man stared at Shouichi's I'll-kill-you-if-you-tell-look. Shouichi removed his hand from the other man's mouth before turning to gather his things.

"Shou-chan?" Byakuran raised a brow at the red haired curiously.

He ignored the other man and dragged his friends out of the cafeteria but before he could even step out he was blocked by a teal haired man, Kikyo, Byakuran's bodyguard.

"Please move away…" he ordered softly. He couldn't stand another minute in Byakuran's presence and the glares that are glued into his back. He twitched slightly as the murmurs grew louder.

"I can't do that." Replied the teal haired man calmly. Shouchi swallowed thickly before continuing. "Please move." He ordered again. "No." the other man hold his ground. Shouichi tried to calm himself, he can't lose his calm here.

"Ahaha~! Kikyo-kun~ you shouldn't bully Shou-chan too much~ or else I'll get really mad~" Shouichi could only stare as the teal haired bodyguard tensed up. He feels there was something in Byakuran's expression that caused the man in front of him to begin sweating furiously.

"Shouchi-kun? What's happening here?" Tsuna tugged his arm. "Uh- Tsunayoshi-kun, Spanner, this is- Wah!" he was grabbed in the arm by Byakuran and interrupted him.

"Oho~! Shou-chan is my fiancé~" Byakuran smiled at them happily. The world seem to break at that point. Shouichi could only stare at Byakuran with pure horror on his face. All the people in the cafeteria stared at Shouichi then to Byakuran then when they regained their shock, they glared at Shouchi. Spanner and Tsuna gaped at the smirking white man. Their faces were torn between shock and horror. Shouichi could feel the murderous stares directed at him. _This bastard. _He pried the other man's hand on his arm. "Let me-" Byakuran wrapped his arms around Shouichi's waist and pulled the smaller man to his chest.

"Shou-chan is mine~" he gazed at Tsuna and Spanner before turning to the glaring girls. "And anyone who bullies Shou-chan is my enemy~" he smiled at the girls who looked away. Shouichi's cheeks burned but he felt irritated. What the hell is this guy think he's doing? Does he think just because he's some rich kid with high status and idolized by everyone in school he can do anything he wants? Does he think Shouichi is some toy to be played with? Shouichi's heart clench painfully in his chest. _Why? Why does it hurt? _

Shouichi gritted his teeth before struggling out of Byakuran's grip and slapped him in the face. Shocked gasped escaped from the people in the cafeteria. Byakuran placed a hand at his bruised cheek.

"Shou-?" He stopped as he stared at Shouichi. Tears were forming in his eyes and his bottom lip was trembling. Byakuran feels his heart crack at the sight of Shouichi's I'll-Hate-You-Forever look. "Shou-chan-" Shouichi turned around and grabbed his stunned friends and dragged them out of the cafeteria. _Shit. _He couldn't believe he just did that! He would surely be hunted down. Gah!

Kikyo immediately went to Byakuran's side. The worried fan girls surrounding him asking flirtatiously though nothing actually happened.

"Are you okay? Byakuran-sama?" a random white spell student asked.

"Byakuran-sama, you're not hurt are you?" another one asked.

"Mou~ Damn that Black Spell! Who does he think he is? How dare he-Urg!" the girl who made the comment was cut off as she was pinned on the table with Byakuran clutching her neck with one hand.

"Byakuran-sama!" the girls gasped as their friend squirmed uncomfortably in the table.

"Kikyo-sama! Please do something~!" the others pleaded the teal haired man but he completely ignored them.

"Bya-Byakuran-sama…" the girl on the table pried the hand away but couldn't seem to muster any strength. Byakuran grabbed her hair and forced her to look into his piercing and narrowed lavender eyes.

"Never insult Shou-chan in front of me." He paused before glaring at the trembling girl. "If you don't want to lose your tongue, you better keep your thoughts to yourself." He said coldly before releasing the girl who backed away, trembling. Byakuran regained his happy-go-lucky smile.

"Maa~ Maa~ Shou-chan was just shy~ He's so cute~!" he laughed to himself before motioning to Kikyo to follow him out of the cafeteria.

"Byakuran-sama! What is he to you!"The girls asked one more time. Byakuran stopped before turning to smirk at them.

"I told you remember? Shou-chan is my fiancé~ He's my most important person~ Ahaha! Don't give me those looks~!" Byakuran remained smiling though the girls were looking like they would hunt down the red haired and torture him.

"Maa~ it's not like I really care about you all~ you're all nothing compared to Shou-chan after all~" he grinned before waving good-bye at the girls. He ignored the stares of the people around. He didn't care what they think. He didn't care what they would do. The only thing he cared about is his Shou-chan. And, he still needs to know more about his Shou-chan's friends. Sawada Tsunayoshi and that blonde Black Spell student who seemed to be eying his Shou-chan. Now, he should learn more about the people surrounding his Shou-chan nee? After all, Shou-chan is his most important person.

* * *

**[Byakuran Fan Club Room]**

"Are you stupid or what! Didn't I tell you to take care of that stupid black spell student!" Bluebell shouted angrily at her members.

"We're sorry Bluebell-sama! But Byakuran-sama came to the cafeteria!" the other explained.

"WHAT? Byakkun went to the cafeteria?" Bluebell asked.

"Yes…and we got scolded too." They mumbled the last part softly, afraid that their president would kill them for angering her Byakkun.

"Nee, Bluebell-sama, is it true? Byakuran-sama said that that Black Spell guy was his fiancé." A vase came flying to the room. The fan girls cowered in fear as their leader gave off a murderous aura. "Blu-Blu-Bluebell-sama?"

"What? Byakkun said that?" she asked, revealing the evil glint in her eyes. "Ha-Ha-Ha-Hai!" they replied.

"GAH! Damn that Irie bastard! I'll never forgive him! Wah!" another vase was thrown to the wall. That Irie Shouichi will pay for this!

"Girls!" she turned to her trembling members.

"Ha-Hai? Bluebell-sama!"

"We're gonna teach that red haired a lesson he's never gonna forget!" she smirked evilly. "What's your plan Bluebell-sama?" asked one of the members.

"Oh~ We'll simply scare him~ And give him a mark he'll never forget~" she laughed, throwing her head back.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Haha! Trust me girls…I know some people who are fit for the job." She smiled. She was definitely satisfied with her plans. She'll do whatever it takes to bring down that Irie Shouichi. If he was going to lose his innocence…Byakuran would never want him! Bluebell smiled to herself. 'I'll give you a nightmare you'll never forget~' she thought happily.

'I'll be your worst nightmare…and you'll definitely be hated by Byakkun…Hahaha!'

The Byakuran fan club members stared at their leader. They knew she would get rid of anyone who becomes too attached to her Byakkun. And they know what she'll do to that red haired student. They just hope she wouldn't over do it. After all, they have been warned.

'Shou-chan is mine~ and anyone who bullies Shou-chan is my enemy.' They remembered the word their idol left them. They just hoped they wouldn't fail this one.

**[End of Chapter 2]**

**

* * *

****A/N: There you go~ Thanks for reading! So short nee? Anyways, Reviews please~!**

**Up next! Chapter 3 is entitled The Accident. Bluebell is making her move and what would become of Shouichi? What exactly is Bluebell's plan and will she succeed? Or will she fail? Everything is revealed in Chapter 3~! I hope you will enjoy~ :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Accident

**Summary: When Irie Shouichi found out that he is going to marry Byakuran Gesso, his world seemed to break into a thousand pieces. But when he gets to know him, will he be reconsidering of marrying him? And what does Ghost have to do with Irie? Why is he so caring and protective over him? And why does Byakuran hates it Ghost whenever he goes near Shouichi?**

**A/N: Here goes Chapter 3~ :) please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Accident**

"So, it was like that Shouichi-kun?" Tsuna asked as the red haired shifted uncomfortably in his seat. They were currently in the school reception room which was occupied with the Disciplinary Committee Chairman and the three of them. Shouichi couldn't seem to believe that one sweet smile from Tsuna would set the great Hibari Kyouya off into a kind man and would allow them to stay in the reception room. The raven-haired man continued his paper works while Spanner and Tsuna interrogated him. He had no choice but to explain everything to them. About him staying in the Millefiore Mansion, about the fact that he was Byakuran Gesso's fiancé (though he said he didn't want to be), and that it's because of their grandfather's promises. Shouichi sighed though he wasn't completely calm. How on earth can you be calm when the whole school probably knew about his relationship with the lavender eyed man? The said person's fan girls would surely torture the explanation out of him.

"But its surprising Shouichi-kun…" Tsuna interrupted his thoughts. "What is?" he raised a brow at his friend. "'What is?' It's that you were able to capture Byakuran-san's attention." Shouichi's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?" Spanner asked. Tsuna turned to Spanner then back to Shouichi.

"You don't know?" Tsuna looked at Spanner then to Shouichi. "Byakuran-san was known to be a playboy." Shouichi's eyes widened. Did he just hear that right?

"What? Is that true?" Spanner asked though he was observing the red haired. Tsuna seem to notice Shouichi's discomfort. "Well…yeah…that's what I heard about him." Shouichi's gaze fell to the floor, silently thinking. Tsuna turned to Spanner before continuing. "They said he had many girlfriends and they said he wasn't really satisfied with them."

'And now he wants a man to satisfy him? Amazing…' Shouichi thought angrily. He had to bit his bottom lip to calm himself. Could that bastard just be making stories to make his life miserable? What was Shouichi to him? A toy to just play with and thrown away if he was not satisfied with it? To make look like an idiot in front of everyone in the cafeteria? To embarrass him? To play with his feelings? Why does he feel so worked out about that kind of thing anyway?

"chi?"

"Shouichi!" Irie snapped out of his thoughts and stared at his friends who were having worried faces. "Wha-What is it?" he asked, but his voice broke. He stand up and gathered his things on the table before smiling faintly at both of them.

"Sorry, I have a class to catch." Was all he said before leaving his friends dumbfounded.

"Oops. Maybe I said something wrong?" Tsuna turned to Spanner who seems thinking deeply about something.

"Oi, are you herbivores done discussing your stupid problems?" a cold voice interrupted them. Tsuna turned to the other person in the room. "Uh…Hi-Hibari-san, I'm so sorry if we are disturbing you…We'll go now…" he grabbed a dazed Spanner and ran out of the reception room. "Hieeeeee!" the raven haired teen sighed as he heard that squeal. 'Stupid herbivore…' was his thought as he continued signing his paper works.

* * *

Shouichi adjusted his glasses as the final period is finally over. He certainly didn't want to think about their discussion earlier. All he has to do now is ignore the strange stares of his classmates, ignore the protests of his stomach and just go home and think about his homework. He gathers his things, grabbed his headphones from his bag, listens to the music in his ipod and ignore all the people in the world.

He encountered many girls in the hallway who seem to be eying him dangerously. He ignored them all though. He just wanted to leave school and leave _that _house. He can sleep anywhere as long he won't see that white haired man again. He was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't realize someone until-BAM. He collides with someone as he fell to his butt, his headphones falling to his shoulders. He looked up at the person who bumped into him. He opens his mouth to say a quick apology but the words got stuck in his throat as he was grabbed in the arms by five White Spell students. Shouichi then knew, this is going to be bad.

"Agh!" Shouichi gasped as he was harshly pushed against the wall. His things were thrown somewhere. He glares at the two guys pinning him to the wall and the three other girls who are glaring at him too.

"Hey! Le-Let me go!" he struggled but a slap on his face stopped him. He glared at the girl who just slapped him. '_Oh god. I'm going to be tortured.' _He thought as the girl on the center, probably the leader bit her lip in anger.

"Tch. A low-life like you would never be Byakuran-sama's fiancé!" she said coldly before slapping Shouichi's swollen cheek. Irie feels his anger rising. He was never that bastard's fiancé. Just hearing the name of the white haired man makes his blood boil.

"I'm not that bastard's fiancé." He said coldly. The girl seemed very irritated now. She grabbed his hair and tilted his head backward so he was staring at her blue eyes. "Don't talk about Byakuran-sama that way!" she glared at him. "Ugh."

"Listen Black Spell, we don't know how you manipulated Byakuran-sama but you better learn your place. Don't get too close to him, a low-life like you is not worthy to be close to someone as powerful as Byakuran-sama!" she raised her hand and slapped Shouichi again, and again, and again.

"Nee, Saya-chan, isn't that a bit too much?" the girl on the right asked. "Shut up Miku!" she glared at her before turning her attention back to the red haired. "Stupid black spell geek." She said coldly before raising her hand again. Shouichi closed his eyes and waited for another impact…which never came. He feels the hands on him disappeared.

"G-Ghost-sama!" Shouichi heard the girls shout. He opens his eyes to see his savior beat the crap out of the guys who held him. The girls cowered in fear as the white haired replica of their beloved Byakuran turned to face them.

"Uh…G-G-Ghost-sam…we-we-we were just…." She trailed off as Ghost gave her a cold glare. "Disappear from my sight." He said voice insanely low and dangerous. They immediately grabbed their unconscious friends then ran for their lives. Shouichi fell to the floor as his legs gave out. He cheeks stung and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He thought it would burst anytime now. He would have been dead meat if he wasn't saved by Ghost who grabbed his bag from somewhere and slowly came to him.

"Are you okay?" Ghost asked tone full of worry and concern for the red haired. Shouichi smiled softly at him. He felt faint and dizzy. "I'm fine." He replied. He tried to stand but his legs gave out yet again. A strong arm immediately wrapped around his middle to keep him from falling. "Woah, can you stand?" Ghost asked. Shouichi's cheeks flushed as warm breath invaded his personal space.

"I-I th-think…" he stuttered. He grabbed the other man's sleeve to balance himself. He gasped as he was lifted from the ground and was carried by the other man in his arms, bridal style. The blushed on his face into deeper red.

"Uh…G-G-G-G-G-G-Ghost-san…I-I can walk…"Shouichi trailed off as the man gave him a I-really-insist-okay? Look. Shouichi gave a tired sigh, there's no use arguing with the other man now. He somehow knew that protesting won't do him any good. Now, he looks up at the man similar to Byakuran but not quite. Ghost was absolutely better than Byakuran. He could feel a strange bond between him and Ghost. He blushed at the thought. But…he do feel something when he's with Ghost. A feeling that as if he knew something about this man. A feeling which he could seem to remember but knew that it exist. He observed the man silently as he was walking towards a black car. His day seemed to become better just seeing the man.

* * *

A certain white man roamed around the living room. His bodyguards eyed him silent in their seats. Kikyo and the others knew that their boss is currently pissed. Everything seemed okay when they came back from school but now, it was already 8:00 pm and a certain red haired black spell student hasn't arrived yet. And to make matters worse, the white haired man's brother who was assigned to know the red haired teen's location at all time is nowhere to be found.

They stared at their boss cautiously as he came to a halt then a priceless vase came flying to the floor. The vase shattered into pieces and the red roses placed in it scattered on the floor.

"Zakuro, call someone to clean those." Kikyo ordered at the yawning red haired man. "Hai…Hai…" he replied boredly as he went to call a maid. Kikyo eyed his boss as he bit on his thumb and resumed walking around.

The light-blue haired girl sitting on the sofa seemed happy that the red haired wasn't home yet. She bets her men have done the job of getting rid of the red haired. But she was pissed at the same time that her beloved Byakkun has ordered his entire men to search for the red haired.

"Um…t-thank you…Ghost-san…" they heard someone say at the door. Byakuran's face immediately broke into a smile as he ran to the two big doors of the mansion and banged it open. His bright smile was immediately replaced by a frown as he saw the scene before him. Shouichi was gripping his brother's sleeve while Ghost's arm was wrapped around the Irie's waist. He still felt faint even though they already had dinner which he was treated by Ghost in a high class restaurant. He really couldn't protest though since the man insisted that he should eat. They chatted about things they both liked and Shouichi found out that Ghost was actually the younger sibling since he thought he was the older. He enjoyed talking to the other man. He felt comfortable and happy with the man. He just wished they could have talked more.

"Where have you been?" Byakuran's voice was as sharp as knife which cut through Shouichi's thoughts. Byakuran sent a murderous glare at his brother before turning at the red haired. Shouichi felt suffocated as Byakuran's gaze fell on him. He bit his bottom lip as he remembered the discussion they had earlier in the morning. 'A playboy…huh…'

"Sorry, I just treated him out for dinner." Ghost answered, noticing his brother's glare when Byakuran turned to face him. Shouichi slowly tugged at Ghost's sleeve. The younger brother turned to the red haired who was looking at him like he really needed to get away from his elder brother's presence.

"Sorry nii-san, allow me to escort Shouichi to his room." Ghost looked at his brother whose brows rose confusedly. As if he was shocked that he started to call the red haired by his first name. He started to call the red haired by his name since Irie insisted that he should just call him by his name instead by his full name. Ghost kept the red haired close to him as they headed to go inside the mansion. Byakuran grabbed Shouichi's arm who gave a soft gasp.

"I'll do it." Byakuran said fixing a glare at his brother. Ghost wanted to argue but stopped as Shouichi smiled at him.

"It's okay Ghost-san, and thanks for treating me and for saving me earlier." The red haired bowed before letting go of Ghost's sleeve and leaned in to Byakuran. "It's nothing. Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked oblivious to his brother's death glares. Shouichi gave him a sweet smile. "Yeah…" he nodded. Byakuran gave one last you-better-explain-everything-to-me-later-look at Ghost turning his attention back to his Shou-chan and led him to his room. Ghost ignored that look though; of course he knows he should explain to him everything. He glanced at the girl sitting on the sofa, who was obviously pouting. He needs to have a talk with her.

"You were the one who ordered those white spell students to attack Shouichi right?" Ghost glared at the girl who was sitting on her bed and was rolling her eyes. She twirled her hair in annoyance.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she says arrogantly. "I've warned you Bluebell, don't touch Shouichi." He growls earning a glare from Bluebell.

"Like you're any different! You would even want to snatch him away from Byakkun if you have the chance!" she shouted at him. Ghost's eyes narrowed and he glared at her. "I'll warn you again. Don't touch Shouichi." He said coldly before turning and heads for the exit. Bluebell twirled her hair by her fingers. "Hn. I won't be doing the touching stupid Ghost. I'll never give Byakkun to someone like him." She added to herself.

* * *

Ghost heads to his room. He immediately throws himself to his king-sized bed, thinking about what Bluebell said. '_Like you're any different! You would even want to snatch him away from Byakkun if you have the chance!' _He scratches he head in annoyance. He covers his face with the pillows. "Why can't you remember me? Shouichi…" he mumbles to himself.

* * *

Shouichi remains completely silent on their way to his room. He ignored the heat on his cheeks at the tight grip of Byakuran has on his arm. He tried to match Byakuran's pace but he just falls behind the man. He knows Byakuran is pissed but he does not know why. But he certainly didn't want to be with Byakuran at the moment. When they arrive in his room he would just do his homework then sleep the night away. "Ooof!" he bumps at the other's shoulder. He moved away from the other man, rubbing his face gently.

"We're here Shou-chan…" Byakuran says flatly, no expression in his tone whatsoever. Shouichi sighs inwardly then looked up to be met by Byakuran's lavender eyes. _Ba-dump_. His cheeks heat up. He immediately turns away and opened the door to his room. He took another glance at the other man who just silently stared at him. Um…Than-Thank you…well, I should…uh…" Shouichi bowed at Byakuran's direction before turning away from the man. He wanted the other man to go away. He was making Shouichi feel strange and the red haired certainly doesn't like it. He had a homework to make and wouldn't be able to concentrate at all.

Strong arms wrapped around his middle stopping him. "He-Hey! Wha-"

"Shou-chan…" Byakuran muttered softly in his ear, provoking a shudder. Shouichi inhaled sharply as he feels his cheeks growing warm. He shifted his feet uncomfortably. "What did you mean by Ghost saving you earlier?"Byakuran rested his head on the redhead's shoulder, his breath tickling Shouichi's neck. 'You caught on that?' he thought, struggling to get away from Byakuran's grip but the other man only tightened his hold on the redhead.

"Mou~! I don't want Shou-chan spending time with Ghost~!" Byakuran whined childishly. Shouichi stiffened as a hand moved to caress his neck. "I want Shou-chan to spend time with me instead~" the hand slid down to his collarbone. "Hey…uh…" Shouichi wants to protest but the words got stuck on his throat as the hand went lower and the other slid inside his shirt. "I want Shou-chan for myself~" Shouichi gasped as a wet tongue trailed down his neck. "Hey!" the redhead was more alert now, struggling more forcefully but Byakuran was unyielding.

"Shou-chan is mine~" Byakuran whispered hoarsely in his ear. Byakuran's hand moved lower…slowly…gently…then Shouichi snapped as he remembered what Tsuna said.

'_Byakiran-san is known to be a playboy…' _

Shouichi yanked Byakuran's hands and finally, moved away from him. Byakuran blinked innocently at the redhead, though confusion was written all over his face. "Stop this already…"Shouichi bit his bottom lip as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. Byakuran's eyes widened in surprise. "Stop playing with me already!" he shouted at the white haired man who was definitely confused and shocked.

"What are you talking about Shou-chan?" I'm not playi-"

"Stop lying!" Byakuran was taken aback as Shouichi shouted at him. He was shocked. As if he couldn't seem to believe that the redhead could ever be angry at him.

"I'm not your toy. And I'll never be the one to satisfy you like all your previous girlfriends failed to do so." The redhead felt absolutely mortified with the words that escaped in his mouth.

Byakuran was totally speechless. How did his Shou-chan knew about _that? _He absolutely didn't want the red haired to know about that. Those girls in his past can never be what Shouichi was to him. His Shou-chan was just so precious. After all, his life would have been meaningless if he hadn't seen and met Shouichi.

"Who told you that?" the achromatic-haired man asked earning a confused look from the redhead.

"It doesn't matter where I heard it from. It doesn't even matter anyway. And by the way, I'll be leaving here tomorrow." Shouichi says as he turned away from Byakuran and head to his room. Byakuran's eyes widened at that statement then he reached out. "No! Shou-chan can't leave! You can't leave me Shou-chan~!" Byakuran tugged at the redhead's arm, he pouted childishly. Shouichi irritably yanked his arm and slapped Byakuran. Hard. The lavender eyed man realizes that this is the second time the redhead had slapped him, and this time it actually hurt. He patted his bruised cheek gently, and it stung.

"Stop being so selfish. I am not your toy, so stop. Just stop…" Shouichi before he slammed the door at Byakuran. The redhead immediately fell to the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself. He felt cold and suffocated. He never actually liked Byakuran…right? Right? He's so childish, immature and selfish jerk who does nothing but embarrass Shouichi. He is probably the most irritating guy Shouichi had ever met. So, Byakuran was just a nobody to him right? But somehow…it doesn't feel right. Why does he feel a little guilty when he said those things to Byakuran? Doing that…actually…made him kind of…sad.

* * *

Shouichi never felt so tired in his entire life. Last night seem to be so problematic that he wasn't even able to concentrate in his homework. He couldn't even sleep thinking about a certain white haired man who had deliberately affected the redhead to the point that he didn't want to do anything but think about him. Shouichi always hated if someone or something affects his studies. Because for him, education is very important. He just doesn't understand why other people would give up education for drinks, drugs, and whatever things that have addicted teenagers nowadays.

It's not like it was his business anyway. He still has a few classes to attend but since it was still lunch time, he was in the cafeteria with Spanner who dragged him after his class and was feeling uncomfortable with other people's stares. Just like yesterday, the girls seem to be watching his every move and the boys seem confused on why the girls seem to be more focused with the redhead than with them. He sighed, earning the attention of his blonde friend.

"You okay?" Spanner makes a face that could be considered as worry for his redhead friend. Shouichi snapped up and smiled fakely at Spanner. "It's nothing…" the redhead lied. He knew Spanner always cared for him. Though he may appear stoic and expressionless but Shouichi feels that his blonde friend actually cares. He just didn't want to Spanner to know his problems, since it concerns a certain white haired man Shouichi certainly didn't want to talk about or even think about the man.

Spanner raises a brow at his friend. He certainly that something was strange with his redhead friend but he does not push him too far though. "I see…" he replied as he returned his attention to his cakes and lollipop on the table.

Shouichi sighed inwardly as his friend finally dropped the subject. Spanner really is an understanding friend. He knew exactly when to back off. And it's one of the personalities of Spanner that Shouichi likes the most.

poke

Shouichi snapped out of his trance then glared at Spanner who looked like he was about to laugh at the redhead's reaction.

"What are you doing Spanner?" Shouichi asked as he wiped away the icing that Spanner placed in his nose. Spanner chuckled softly, earning a glare from the redhead.

"Nothing really," Spanner replies as he placed another icing at the redhead's cheek. "H-Hey!" Shouichi backed away from his blonde friend who was now laughing. Shouichi's brows twitched. He wants an icing fight? Then he's going to get it. Shouichi grabbed a plate with a cake full of icings, smiled evilly at his friend before he frosted his index finger with icing and reached out at the blonde's cheek. Spanner blinked stupidly as Shouichi laughed at his reaction. Spanner observed his friend's laughing form. His cheeks were flushed with obvious happiness and he looked incredibly cute at that state.

Spanner smiled softly. At least his friend finally laughed. Not scowling and having that troubled look in his face. Shouichi stopped as he realizes Spanner was observing him silently. He flushed as Spanner continued to stare at him. "Spanner?" the blonde male snapped back into reality. "Oh…nothing…you just look so cute." Spanner smiled. The redhead cheeks grew redder than it used to be. "I'm not cute!" he shouts, the people around them began to whisper. Shouichi calms himself; he shouldn't make a scene since everyone in the cafeteria is obviously staring at the duo.

Spanner just laughs at the redhead's outburst. An embarrassed Shouichi is a really quite a sight to behold. "But it's true…" he pouted earning a childish glare from his friend. Really, the redhead is so cute even he denies it.

"I'm not cute Span-"

"Kyaaah! It's Byakuran-sama~" a group of girls squealed. Shouichi immediately went stiff.

"_Oh~ What do you think Byakuran-sama is doing here?" _

"_Saa, but it doesn't matter as long as he's here~! Kyaaah!" _

Shouichi chose to remain calm. Ignore him. Yes, that's the plan. Ignore the white haired man.

"_Oh~ Kikyo-sama is so lucky…to be so close with Byakuran-sama…"_

"_Ah~ Bluebell-sama is hugging Byakuran-sama for herself…"_

Shouichi _ignored _that statement. A playboy would always have girls clinging to him right? Spanner, being a very good observant, noticed his friend's sudden discomfort.

"Maa…Shouichi is really cute…" the redhead's attention immediately fell to his companion. "I told you I'm not cute!" Shouichi snaps. Spanner just laughs, throwing his head back. Shouichi sighed; at least he was calm down a bit by Spanner's laughter.

"I wonder why you're so stubborn Shouichi." The blonde comments. Shouichi scowls at him. "It's because you always tease me even though it's not true." The redhead wipes the icing on his face with his handkerchief. "Hmm? Why would I lie to you? It's really true. You're so cute and maybe that's the reason you captured Byakuran Gesso's attention nee?" Shouichi didn't like the way Spanner said that. There was something in his tone and it's creepy. He was silent for a moment. He didn't want to talk about him since he was the reason of the commotion in the cafeteria now. Loud murmurs can now be heard, talking about their _precious_ Byakuran-sama. But the redhead ignored them, they have the right to do whatever they want.

"Stop calling me cute Spanner. Tsunayoshi-kun is the one fit to be called cute." Shouichi scratches his vermillion locks irritably. "Okay…okay…" Spanner reached out and pinch at the redhead's cheek. "Ow! What you do that for?" Shouichi slaps his hand away. "Haha! Shouichi is really cut- I mean, stubborn." Spanner smiles at his friend who glared at him. Really, you can never resist Shouichi's cuteness.

"Mou…Spanner, stop teasing me. Why don't you concentrate on finishing your sweets than teasing me?" Shouichi comments as he examined the cakes on their table. Spanner really loves sweets. "Hai…Hai…" Spanner replies as he revert his attention back at his cakes. Shouichi sighed in relief. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. He rested his chin to the palm of his hand then turned to the look right. He immediately regretted it though.

Byakuran was just three tables away from the one the redhead and Spanner were sitting at. His lavender ones locked at the redhead's green ones. Shouichi feels his cheeks heat up at the attention. 'Why…why is he looking at me like that?' he thought to himself as he looked away but from the corner of his vision, Byakuran continued to stare at the redhead. Shouichi shifted uncomfortably in his seat the longer the white haired man kept staring at him. A certain girl Byakuran then to the person he was staring at. She scowled inwardly, today…is Irie Shouichi's doom.

* * *

Class was already over and Shouichi got late just because of Spanner's failed promise. The redhead sighed. The sun already set and Shouichi was still at school. Spanner promised to study with him at the library but the blonde man didn't show up, ending up Shouichi studying alone. 'Why did this have to happen now?' he thought to himself. Good god.

"Shou-chan?" a familiar voice asked. Shouichi turned to the owner of _that_ voice. And to his surprise, the person he didn't want to see was there, holding an umbrella with him.

"By-Byakuran-san…" his voice was cautious and he stepped back slightly as the man in white walked toward him.

"Why are you still here Shou-chan?" Byakuran asks as the redhead took another step back as he stepped closer to the redhead.

"It-It's none of your business." Shouichi said coldly before he gathers his things. Byakuran seemed to be unsatisfied at this then in a blur, he pinned the redhead to the wall. "Hey!" Shouichi protested as his bag and books fell to the floor. "L-Let go of me!" he struggled as the achromatic-haired man grabbed his wrists and pinned them on the either side of his head.

"_You _are my business Shou-chan. I can't stop worrying if something happens to you!" Byakuran says at him. Shouichi struggles more. "If something happens to me? What do you mean by that? How could anything happen to me here at school!" the redhead asks. Byakuran's face became serious for a moment before he added.

"Last night…Ghost told me, you were bullied" Byakuran frowned as he said that. Remebering what could have happened to the redhead if his brother wasn't able to save him. Shouichi bit his bottom lip.

"That's got nothing to do with you. So please, let me go." Shouichi struggled to free his wrist again but the other man was strong and only tightened his grip on the redhead that he thought it would break any minute now.

"Spanner-kun is right. Shou-chan really is stubborn."Shouichi's eyes widened at that. "You were listening to us?" the redhead's tone was of pure shock.

"Yeah, you and Spanner-kun seem really _close." _Byakuran moved closer to the redhead. Shouichi's cheeks heat up at their proximity. He swallowed thickly.

"Spanner-kun really likes Shou-chan…I wonder if Shou-chan likes him back…" Shouichi didn't like the way it sounded. Of course Shouichi liked Spanner, as a friend. Spanner was his friend since the first day he entered Namimori. Spanner is a very good friend. Byakuran sounded like it was a very bad thing.

"Of course I like Spanner. Whether I like him or not, it doesn't concern you…I-" Shouichi trailed off as he saw Byakuran's expression. His brows drew together delicately; his bottom lip trembling and lavender eyes showed something the redhead had never seen before. Hurt and Sadness. This is the first time he had seen Byakuran gave that kind of expression. It was very painful to look at, and the childish nature was replaced by it. Shouichi notices Byakuran bit his bottom lip. The atmosphere surrounding them became tenser.

"Shou-chan is so mean! I'm your fiancé Shou-chan! How can you like someone else?" Green eyes went wide at the white haired man's sudden outburst. He never said he wanted to become his fiancé in the first place. How can you force someone to be your fiancé if you didn't have any feelings for?

"Didn't I tell you to stop lying? You're just play-"

"I'm not playing with you Shou-chan! If Shou-chan would just listen I'll explain everything to him." Shouichi paused for a moment. Explain? Explain what?

"No, I don't want to hear it." Shouichi frees himself from Byakuran's hold, hastily grabbed his things on the floor and ran away from the man as fast as he could.

"Shou-chan! Wait!" he hears Byakuran call out to him but he ignores him. He just ran, until he could get away from Byakuran as fast as he possibly could. Somehow he doesn't want to hear Byakuran's explanation. Well, none of it matters anyway, he was never going to see that achromatic haired man again. EVER. Shouichi stops as he pants heavily. He wasn't really such a good runner. He was smart but he isn't athletic. He notices it was already dark. He sighs as he turned to the direction of Millefiore mansion and unfortunately for him, something will stop him from ever going back.

There were three people no-delinquents to be specific were obviously following him. He turned around instantly. 'Shit. Why does this always happen to me?' he thought miserably to himself. He tried to picture out other route and to his relief he got one. He walked faster and faster but he still hears footsteps trailing behind him. He was stopped when someone blocked his way.

The guy, a bit taller than the redhead, smiles down at Shouichi. He was obviously handsome, His raven hair with matching crimson orbs proved to be such a beauty. But one thing still didn't change, he was still a delinquent.

"Hey cutie, what's the rush?" the raven haired man smirks. 'Cutie?' Shouichi twitched. He really is starting to hate the word cute. He ignored the man though, he walked passed him but he was grabbed by the arm holding him in place. "L-Let go…" Shouichi growls. The raven haired man and his companions laughed.

"Ah…boss, is this him?" the one with blonde hair asked the raven haired man.

"He's just a geek…but a very cute one." Another man with sky blue hair smirks.

Shouichi struggles more forcefully. But the raven haired man is unyielding. Shouichi actually hates this kind of situation. He needs to escape then he realizes the place he was currently in. People rarely walk in this place. People-or more specially girls who take this route always ending up getting raped and killed. He just wonders what will happen to him if he won't be able to escape.

"Hmm…" the raven haired grabbed the redhead's chin and forced him to look into his crimson orbs. "_She_ really has such bad eyesight." The raven haired comments, his brow rising slightly.

'She?' the redhead thought as his struggles renewed. "Nee, you're really cute, now I don't want to do what _she_ told me to do…" the raven haired teen moved closer to the redhead.

"You sure boss? You know what will happen if _she…" _the blonde guy trailed off as his boss gave him a menacing glare.

"I don't care what _she _will do…right now…this cutie has really captivated me." He smiles at the redhead. Shouichi cowers, did he really just heard it right? This is bad…really bad.

"Nee, wanna become _mine?_ I'll give you everything you want…just be mine…" Shouichi frowns at that. Why do people want to own him like he was just a thing?

'Shou-chan is mine!' Shouichi tensed at that. He doesn't really want to do this but if he does this and it make him escape from the clutches of the raven haired man, sure why not.

"No thank you, but I'm already taken." He says coldly before he yanked his arm harshly from the raven haired man. He turns to another direction but the raven haired man wouldn't give up that easily. "H-Hey!" Shouichi was grabbed rather harshly this time then he was pushed against a wall.

"Oho~ You really interest me, Irie Shouichi-kun…" the raven haired teen pins the redhead to the wall. "H-H-How do you know m-my name?" Shouichi was now panicking. How did this bastard know his name?

"Ah~ It doesn't matter where I heard it~ shall I call you Shouichi-kun? Oh! How about Shou-kun hmmm? You like that?" the raven haired man smirks at the redhead's reaction. Shouichi pushes the other man away but his wrists were grabbed and pinned them above his head. Shouichi's things fell to the floor.

"Let me go!" he tries to free his wrists but he couldn't muster any strength. He shifted uncomfortably at the attention the raven haired man was lavishing upon him.

"Hmm…You're so cute…I just can't…control myself…" he raven haired licked Shouichi's cheek in a catlike way. "N-No!" Shouichi struggled more forcefully. The raven haired move away.

"Hmm…inexperienced?" he grins. Shouichi blushed. "Ah~ Lucky…" the raven haired teen began attacking the redhead's neck. "Ah-" Shouichi closed his eyes and bit his lip, preventing any _weird _sounds that may escape from his lips. 'This is too much…someone…save me…Byakuran-san…'

"Hey! WHAT THE-" Shouichi feels the raven haired teen let go of his wrists.

"Who are you?"

"How…How dare you touch _my _Shou-chan? I'll kill you!" he hears someone snarl. Shouichi snapped his eyes open to his Byakuran with an unreadable expression in his face.

"Ugh! What the hell? Who are you?" the raven haired man glared at the man in white grabbing his collar.

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare." The man in white growls dangerously as he starts on beating up the raven haired man. Shouichi fell to the floor, his entire form trembling.

"Nii-san! Stop!"

"Stop? After what this bastard did to my Shou-chan?" Byakuran snarled at his brother.

"I know how you feel. But you better go to Shouichi."

Shouichi wrapped his arms around himself. Byakuran frowned at the trembling form of the redhead. He bent down slowly.

"Shou-chan…" Shouichi looks up slowly. "Are you okay?" the redhead bit his trembling lip.

"B-Bya-Byakuran-san?" Shouichi whispers. "Yes Shou-chan…it's me." Tears started to form in Shouichi's eyes.

"Shou-chan…it's okay now…" Byakuran grabbed the redhead to an embrace. Shouichi actually leaned in to Byakuran. Tears now flowed freely down his cheeks. Byakuran lifted the redhead from the ground. "Sssh…Shou-chan, its okay. I am here now, nothing can harm you…" Byakuran whispers soothingly at the Shouichi's vermillion locks. Shouichi continued to sob as Byakuran lead him up to a black car.

* * *

Shouichi was laid gently on the bed. After he bathed and eaten Byakuran led him to his room. "There you go Shou-chan." Byakuran smiles. He turned and moved to leave but the redhead grabbed his shirt. Byakuran looked back at Shouichi. "Yes Shou-chan?" He asks.

"Don't leave…" Shouichi whispered, Byakuran's eyes widened. "Stay with me…" he adds before he finally succumb to sleep. Byakuran smiled as Shouichi finally fell asleep. Byakuran slipped himself to the bed, wrapped his arms around the redhead who snuggled closer to him. The achromatic-haired man smiles before he kissed the redhead's forehead.

"Good night, my dear Shou-chan…" he mumbles before he fell asleep. He was happy, for he knows tomorrow is going to be a nice day.

**[End of Chapter 3]**

**

* * *

A/N: YAY! There you go, so sorry for the late update, But anyways~ Thank you for reading and reviews would be pretty much appreciated. and... Happy 21 birthday to my dear brother~ :)**

**Question for reviewers: Uhmmm…I want to ask what would be the great, 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna) or 6927 (Mukuro x Tsuna) because I really want to add them here in the story. So, what do you say?**

**Spoilers:**

**Shouichi and Byakuran are going on a DATE! Will Shouichi be able to finally realize his feelings for a certain white haired man? Or will he just deny it? :) That's for Chapter 4~! **


	4. Chapter 4: Date and Developing Feelings

**A/N: OMG~ OMG~OMG~ Thank you for all the reviews! It makes me more inspired to write~ . And as a reward, I actually planned on adding 1827 on this story but my dearest cousin begged me so so much that I'll just write **_**another**_** story (the same setting as My Fiancé) but it focus more on 1827 love-love**** and so, being the loving cousin that I' am, will obey and will write a new 1827 story instead~ Ohohohoho! **

**Thank you reviewers~! (**Hatsuka-chan, Airu74, 18plusForMe, RanRanByakuran, , JapanManiac, HibariKyoya4ever, zero434, Aniki Wonka, tujing, and the reviewer with no name. XD**)**

**Note: I don't own KHR if I did Byakuran wouldn't have let Kikyo hurt his Shou-chan. :p**

**Here's Chapter 4~ Enjoy~**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Date and Developing Feelings**

Shouichi protest weakly as he snuggled closer at the warmth residing next to him.

"Shou-chan…It's time to wake up…" a soft whisper in his ear. Shouichi moaned. "Hm…five more minutes…" the redhead mumbled softly. He was actually thankful that the annoyance ceased but the other man in the room wasn't going to give up so easily. A victorious smile flashing on his pale face, he slipped a hand at the redhead's shirt slowly moving upwards.

"Mn!" Shouichi instantly gasped at the alien sensation and grabbed the offending hand. His eyes snapped open only to be met by lavender ones.

"Oh~ Shou-chan is already awake~" Byakuran smiled brilliantly at the redhead. Shouichi glared at the white haired man. "W-what are _you_ doing here?" he managed to asked as he took away Byakuran's hand from his shirt. Byakuran pouted at the redhead. He had been in the redhead's room all night since the since person never really wanted to let go of his him. He was very satisfied that he didn't even gotten enough sleep. He was just happy watching the redhead sleep so adorably in his arms.

"Wah~ Wah~! Shou-chan told me to just stay with him~ and he also wouldn't let go of my hand~" Byakuran sang grinning. Shouichi flushed at that. _Really? I did that? _"That's a lie!" he shouts, earning an airy chuckle from Byakuran. The white haired man pushed the redhead to his back, his hands on either side of Shouichi's head. The redhead blush became redder than his hair at their position. He desperately pushed on the other man's chest but it was like pushing a hundred pound rock.

Byakuran chuckled at the redhead's futile effort in pushing him away. He leaned in closer to the redhead that their foreheads were touching each other. Shouichi stopped, as he was stared by Byakuran's lavender eyes. The redhead squirmed under the strange gaze. Byakuran's smile faded as the redhead looked away from him.

"Shou-chan," Shouichi trembled slightly as Byakuran whispered his name in his ear hoarsely. The redhead remained silent though his face was obviously heating up at their close proximity. Byakuran sighed before he chuckled earning a confused look from Shouichi. The white haired man moved away from the redhead and straightened himself.

"Ah~ Shou-chan is embarrassed~ How cute~" Byakuran squealed, like a girl. Shouichi glared at him. "WHAT? I'm not embarrassed! And stop calling me cute!" The redhead said throwing a pillow at the white haired man's face. Byakuran smiled down at the redhead before he grabbed the embarrassed Shouichi into an embrace. "Hey! What the-"

"I'm sorry Shou-chan…" Byakuran mumbled in the redhead's hair. Shouichi remain silent, _what is he apologizing for?_

"If I wasn't able to save you yesterday you would have been…" Byakuran trailed off his arms tightening around the redhead. Shouichi's eyes widened. Yes, that's right. Yesterday-he, Yesterday-Byakuran…saved him from…

"Shou-chan…if anything happens to you…I…"Byakuran nuzzled the redhead's cheek. Shouichi's face flooded with color. "Hey…its okay now, I'm fine right? Stop worrying…" the redhead muttered. Then he came to a stop. What the hell made him said that? Like he didn't want Byakuran to worry about him too much. Something is telling him to comfort the white haired man and that totally confused the redhead.

"But Shou-chan!" Byakuran moved away from the redhead brows furrowed together and a pout on his face as he stared at the redhead.

"If anything happens to you! I-I don't know what I'll do…" At that, Shouichi's eyes widened at the expression that Byakuran was actually showing now. The white-haired man looked like a kicked puppy that was thrown away by his beloved master on the trash. The other man tugged at the redhead's sleeve.

"That is why I still disapprove of Shou-chan leaving here!" Now that he mentioned it. Shouichi still had that plan of leaving Byakuran's mansion.

"Oh, now that you mention that…I'm still leaving." Declared the redhead with a small smile but once he saw Byakuran's face, he felt something in him hurt. The look on the other man's face was really adorable but full of sadness. Byakuran's lips curved into a frown and…are those tears? _Uh oh…_

"Eh? No! I still won't allow it Shou-chan! A-And besides! Does Shou-chan have a place to stay aside from here?" Byakuran asked staring at the redhead straight in the eye. Shouichi felt a brow twitched. _Yes, that's right…I still don't have a place to stay but what's the use of their house right? _Oh god, puppy dog eyes…

_Damn it! Don't look at me like that!_

"Well…I can always go home." The redhead looked away from the other man, fearing he might actually change his mind. He never thought that Byakuran could actually affect him to the point that he would change his mind about living in his house. Being with Byakuran is making him felt flustered and he doesn't like it. He became very wary of the feeling.

"Home? But Shou-chan…didn't you know? Your parents went to a vacation." Byakuran chirped wiping the tears away. Shouichi turned to Byakuran. "V-Vacation?" he asked. The taller man smiled and jumped back at the redhead's bed. "Yes! Oh! And I promised your mother told me to take _good_ care of you Shou-chan." Byakuran's eyes gleamed mischievously as he studied the redhead's form with a smirk. Shouichi shifted at the attention and swallowed slowly. Byakuran was staring at him strangely and the redhead felt his cheeks burn.

"Shou-chan, at least stay here until your parents return from their _trip_." Byakuran's tone was now serious but the smile remained on his pale face. Shouichi was silent for a moment. _It wouldn't be bad to stay right? _And how would he even make money for himself? Even though he was smart, he still depends on his parents, believe it or not. Sighing, the redhead finally said. "Fine." Shouichi was able to grab Byakuran before he could even reach the redhead which the achromatic-haired man pouted at. "But at least let me have some privacy, Byakuran-san."

Byakuran smiled. "So, Shou-chan will stay?" he asked, acting like a kid. Shouichi sighed. _I have no choice huh…_

"Yes, I'll stay." Shouichi could have sworn he would regret this for the rest of his life but seeing Byakuran smile and look incredibly happy, he just got the feeling that everything will be okay. "Waa~ I love you Shou-chan!" This time, Byakuran grabbed the redhead to an embrace. "E-eh…ah!" Redder than ever, the redhead stuttered as he pushed Byakuran away.

"Okay, if I have to stay here I want to set rules for myself." He started earning confused look from Byakuran. "Rules?" the achromatic-haired male tilted his head to the side, making him look cuter. But the redhead wouldn't fall for that. "Yes." And before Byakuran could even open his mouth to say something the redhead interrupted him.

"Rule no.1: You knock if you need anything, don't barge into my room without knocking." Byakuran smiled and to the redhead's surprise, nodded without saying anything. "Rule no.2: you don't harass me for any reason!" Byakuran now turned serious but still nodded. "Rule no.3: Don't touch me without permission." And now, Byakuran's pout was already visible but the redhead ignored it. "And rule no.4: You don't sleep in my room without my permission!" said the redhead proudly that he thought he was the owner of the house. But well, if Byakuran really wanted him to stay that much, he should follow right? Shouichi is very smart nee?

And this time Byakuran whined. "Eh! No way~ Why are the rules like that?" Shouichi felt his nerves twitch. "Fine, you want me to leave instead?" he asked. At that Byakuran frowned. "O-Okay…if it means Shou-chan doesn't have to leave…I'll _bear _with it."

_Bear with it?_

"Good, so could you go now? I still need to bathe." Shouichi demanded, got to his feet and dragged Byakuran to the door.

"Ah~ Shou-chan is being forceful~" Byakuran chirped grinning at the redhead. Shouichi scratched his vermillion locks in irritation as he opened the door and pushed Byakuran out. "See you…" he mumbled, looking away from the white man. Before he could even move a muscle, the lavender eyed man grabbed his wrist then leaned in…kissing him chastely on the forehead. Completely stunned, Shouichi froze. Byakuran chuckled softly.

"Oho~ Shou-chan is blushing~ How cute~" Shouichi snapped up at Byakuran, blushing furiously. "I'm not cute!" he snaps before he slammed the door at the other man's face. The redhead could hear Byakuran's melodic laugh on the other side of the door. "Come down for breakfast m'kay Shou-chan~" Byakuran said, then continued laughing as if he was very satisfied.

Shouichi, totally mortified, froze to that spot. _Oh god…_he rubbed his temple in a soothing manner. The color remained on his face. _'Oho~ Shou-chan is blushing~ How cute~" _the sentence echoed in the redhead's mind. Shouichi mentally slaps himself for that. 'Get a hold of yourself Shouichi!' he thought. 'A stupid kiss shouldn't affect you like this.' His legs gave out and he fell to the floor. _Something_ is wrong with him.

* * *

The place was dark and totally untidy, twirling her sky-blue hair in irritation, Bluebell glared at the three men in front of her. Her two companions giggling softly behind her, most probably whispering about the handsome raven haired man with matching crimson orbs. But she ignored them though; she was too preoccupied with the people in front of her.

"Did I just heard you right?" she snapped at the raven haired man sitting at the center of the couch. The man chuckled softly. "You heard me." He smirked, totally enjoying the murderous aura Bluebell was currently emitting. At that, Bluebell finally snapped.

"AH! So useless! Didn't I told you to get rid of that brat! Totally stupid!" she shouts. The two other man beside the raven haired began sweating furiously but their boss seem unaffected. Bluebell scowled at their trembling form then turned to the raven man.

"Ran! I thought you said that you're gonna do it without fail! How could this happen!" she glared coldly at the man. Ran smiled, twirling gently in his fingers a red rose. Though having bruises on his face, he still looked incredibly handsome. He laughed earning a confused look from Bluebell.

"What's so funny?" Bluebell snaps, feeling more annoyed than she used to be. "Ahaha…To answer your question," he paused smiling devilishly. "I was mesmerized you see…" he trailed off tightening his hold on the rose in his hand. Bluebell raises a brow at him. "Mesmerized? You?" she asked earning an airy chuckle from the man.

"Yes, seem like I can't do the job Bluebell-chan, I think the deal is off." Bluebell smirks at that. "Really? You already know what'll happen right?"

Ran grinned. "Of course~" he sang. "Hmph! Fine. I never needed you anyway." She spats coldly. "Let's go girls, we are wasting our time here." She signals her followers out of the unclean room. As soon as the door closed, laughter filled the room.

"A-Ano…boss," a hesitant voice on his right. "Hm?"

"Is it really okay to do that? I mean…" the blonde on the right trailed off. "Of course, what she'll do doesn't actually scare me." Ran muttered. "And besides…I have something more interesting." He smiles. "More interesting?" the two men asked at the same time. But their boss merely chuckled. 'Ah~ I want to meet you again…Shou-kun…" he thought to himself, smirking inwardly.

* * *

Pushing his glasses further to the bridge of his nose, Shouichi follows silently behind Byakuran's younger sibling. After bathing, Shouichi was about to do his homework when Ghost-(thankfully it was not Byakuran) went to the redhead's room and told him to come down for breakfast. And Shouichi, being new to Millefiore mansion, certainly didn't know the place that well and was just happily accompanied by Ghost.

Millefiore mansion-probably the biggest mansion Shouichi had ever seen. It would even take minutes to walk from the mansion to their gate. And it didn't surprise the redhead to find guards too. After all, Gesso family is one of the riches people in the world-or that's what he heard from people in his class. The mansion, in Shouichi's opinion was very beautiful. Everything is beautiful. Though it was just a two story mansion, it was still big and if the redhead would walk around alone, he'll definitely get lost.

"chi…"

"Shouichi?" The redhead snapped out of his thoughts to find Ghost staring at him with worried expression on his face. Shouichi mentally shook his head for being absent-minded.

"Uh-Yes?"

"I was asking if you're alright. Are you?" Ghost asked, as if he was a worried mother who was very observant of her son's moods. Shouichi offered a small smile at the man. "Uh, Yes, I'm sorry I was spacing out." He scratched his hair in embarrassment. Really, what's with him lately?

"Oh…I see," Ghost just nodded and continued walking. Shouichi sighed mentally, following the taller man briskly.

"I heard you were actually staying, is that true?" Ghost was now on his side watching him. Shouichi blinked and blinked some more. "Uh…Yes…" the redhead turned to him and nodded. "Hmm…" Ghost smiled. "Byakuran-san told you?" Shouichi asked. Ghost nodded. Well, obviously, Byakuran must have told everyone. "I'm glad…" Ghost whispered but was loud enough for the redhead to hear.

"Glad?" Shouichi raised a brow at him. Ghost blinked then smiled. "Yes, that you're staying here." Ghost said bluntly. Color flooded through Shouichi's face. "Ah-I see…" he stuttered quickly looking away from the man. _Ah…there it goes again…_

Shouichi was beginning to seriously think that something is wrong with him. Not only Byakuran managed to make his heart beat faster but also his sibling? Shouichi seriously have to distance himself from the two identical males before he encounters a heart attack.

"I bet my brother's also very glad to have you here." Ghost said still smiling, but the redhead seems to feel the sudden change of his mood or maybe he was just imagining things? Ghost stopped at turned to Shouichi with a slight frown on his face. Shouichi blinked. "Shouichi…I-"he slowly reached out…

"Ghost…" a cold and deep voice called out. Ghost immediately dropped his hand and turned to the newcomer. Shouichi turned as well to find a familiar teal-haired male-Kikyo was it?

"Kikyo, what is it?" Ghost asked, his voice becoming a bit cold. Shouichi was beginning to think that there was some internal war going on between the two. Kikyo's expression was as calm and collected as always but he was actually glaring-thankfully not at Shouichi but at the white man beside him.

"Byakuran-sama wants Irie Shouichi immediately." Kikyo spoke. Shouichi frowned at the name.

"Uh…of course," Ghost looked quite dejected.

"Please follow me." Kikyo turned to the redhead. "Uh…okay…" he walked to wards Kikyo before stopping and turned to Ghost. "You're not coming?" he asked. Ghost smiled and shook his head.

"I still have business to attend to." He said. Shouichi frowned. He can't help it. He just felt down all of a sudden. "Oh…" he felt sad for some strange reason. Ghost seems to notice the redhead's sudden mood change. Smiling, Ghost reached out and patted Shouichi's red locks.

"Don't worry," Ghost smiled sweetly ignoring the reappearing of the murderously aura directed at him. "We'll talk more when I have the time." Shouichi feels his mood lift up at that and nodded. Kikyo grabbed the other man's hand away.

"We should go. Byakuran-sama is waiting." Kikyo pulled the redhead away from Ghost. The white man just chuckled at the action.

"See you later Shouichi," Ghost waved at the redhead. Shouichi waved back. "See you later Ghost-san." He yelped as Kikyo pushed him to the other direction. Shouichi just let the teal-haired male have his way but was still confused with his actions. It seemed like Kikyo didn't want Ghost to touch or even be around the redhead. And he certainly didn't want to know about the reason. The redhead was so deep in thought again that he failed to catch Kikyo's death glare at Ghost.

* * *

Ghost sighed as he stared at Shouichi and Kikyo's retreating forms. _At when I finally got to talk to Shouichi, I was still interrupted…tch…_

"Kufufu…what's with the long face?" a familiar voice asked. Ghost turned to the owner of the voice. This man seemed familiar, with a weird pineapple hair style and mismatched eyes. This man is…

"Rokudo Mukuro…" Ghost mumbled the man's name. He frowned. It was no surprise that Mukuro would barge in into their house like this. Mukuro was his elder brother's childhood friend, or Byakuran's rival since childhood. And Ghost certainly knew about the man. He's the son of a noble family after all. Mukuro chuckled at the look in Ghost's face.

"Oya? Oya?" Is this how you greet your older brother's childhood friend?" Mukuro grinned. "Friend? Since when did you even considered yourself as my brother's friend?" Ghost scoffed. Mukuro laughed, leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were in Italy." Ghost asked, inspecting the other man from head to toe.

"I don't have to answer your question." Mukuro smirked, devilishly. Ghost felt a nerve inside him twitch. _Really, _it was certainly no use talking or even questioning this man. Slipping his hands to the pocket of his jeans, Ghost turned to leave.

"Hey, I heard something interesting." Mukuro suddenly said but Ghost ignored him. "Irie Shouichi is staying here nee?" the pineapple-haired male added, smiling as Ghost came to a halt. Turning, he fixes Mukuro a glare.

"How do you know _that?"_ he asked coldly. Mukuro's lips curved into a wicked grin. "I have my sources Ghost-kun…" he replied, mismatched eyes gleaming mischievously.

"It's none of your business Mukuro." Ghost frowned at Mukuro's grin. He knows that grin. "And don't even think about planning something." Ghost's frown deepened as Mukuro's grin grew into new heights.

"Oya? You think I'm planning something?" Mukuro asked with a hint of innocent wonder.

"You _are_ always scheming something." Ghost rolled his eyes and as a respond was a chuckle. "Stay away from Shouichi, Mukuro." Ghost warned. Mukuro's expression became serious.

"Oya? I think _you_ should be the one who should stay away from him Ghost-kun." Mukuro countered. Ghost was now silent but his eyes narrowed. "Oho…Yes, you _should_ stay away." Mukuro smirked, observing every single reaction at the next words that escaped his mouth.

"After all, Irie Shouichi _was_ your brother's first love and his _precious_ childhood friend." Mukuro felt victorious at the moment he saw Ghost visibly flinch.

"Oya? What's with the long face?" Mukuro teased. Ghost straightened himself, expression unreadable.

"I know that, Nii-san wouldn't hurt Shouichi. But I warn you again, Rokudo Mukuro,." Ghost paused, giving the pineapple man his coldest glare before continuing. "Stay away from Shouichi." He warned before finally turning and walk to where it was he was going.

Mukuro frowned at Ghost's retreating form. 'Ah…Sorry Ghost-kun, But I can't do that…' he thought to himself. 'It's nice to play again now that Irie Shouichi is back here again.'

"Just like in the past…Kufufu…"Mukuro muttered to himself.

* * *

"Shou-chan! Shou-chan!" Shouichi winced at the loudness of Byakuran's voice. The redhead observed the extravagant designs of the dining room. 'Wow…' was the only thought in his head. Everything was so beautifully designed. There were foods on the table and Byakuran's-servants-er…bodyguards were already sitting down. And Byakuran was smiling at him and was pointing at the chair next to him. As though he wanted the redhead to go and sit there. Shouichi cursed inwardly.

Kikyo bowed at the white man in the center of the large table. "Sorry for making you wait, Byakuran-sama." Kikyo apologized. Byakuran smiled sweetly at the teal-haired male.

"Maa~ it's okay Kikyo-kun~" Byakuran coaxed. Shouichi twitched as he saw the teal-haired man flush slightly. The redhead irritably gritted his teeth.

'What a flirt.' Shouichi rolled his eyes. Why is he feeling irritated all of a sudden?

Turning to the redhead, Byakuran smiled. "Come Shou-chan," he said. Hesitantly, Shouichi walked towards Byakuran. Feeling all eyes were on him, Shouichi bit his lip as he sat beside Byakuran.

"Waa~ I can't believe Shou-chan is here~" Grabbing Shouichi's hand, Byakuran nuzzled it with his cheek. Flushing, Shouichi tried to yank his hand away but Byakuran is surprisingly strong and only tightened his grip on the redhead's hand. Byakuran's smile grew into new heights. Shouichi seemed to know that resisting was futile, but he couldn't help but want to take his hand. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and the heat on his cheeks was already making his inside turn into a hundred of uncomfortable knots. Shouichi was seriously beginning to hate the feeling, especially since it was cause by no other than the very person holding his hand right now.

"Ah~ Ah~ Okay…now that Shou-chan is here, let's eat~" Byakuran said, still holding Shouichi's hand. And with that Shouichi was beginning to think why there were only marshmallows on Byakuran's plate.

[30 Minutes Later]

Completely full, Shouichi dropped to his bed. Thankful that breakfast was finally over and he was finally free from Byakuran's presence. At breakfast, Shouichi could swear it was the worse breakfast he ever had. It's not that he hated the food (he actually loved it), but it was because of Byakuran. He was talking about nonsense the whole time. And he obviously made fun and embarrassed the redhead by telling everyone of what happened earlier in the morning. Shouichi never felt mortified in his entire life and it was all Byakuran's fault. But somehow, it also made the redhead quite happy.

He was getting-_oh god_-comfortable being with Byakuran. Shouichi immediately sat up. _Oh god, oh oh oh oh God…something is happening to me…_

Shouichi buried his face in his palms. Something is really wrong with him, he was sure about it. 'Something is really wrong with me…'

"Shou-chan~!"

Shouichi yelped as he was tackled to his bed. "Wha-Bya-Byakuran-san!" the redhead flushed as he found himself in a very compromising position.

"Shou-chan~" Byakuran nuzzled the redhead's cheek with his in a very intimate manner. Shouichi sat there, totally stunned to even comprehend what was happening. Smiling, Byakuran pulled away from the redhead.

"Let's go Shou-chan~" Byakuran grabbed the redhead's wrist and began dragging him out of his room. It took for five minutes when Shouichi finally snapped back into reality. "Bya-Byakuran-san! Wh-Where are we going?" Shouichi stuttered as he tried to catch up at the taller man's pace. An amused chuckle escaped from the other man's lips as he continued to drag the redhead.

"We are going on a date Shou-chan~" Byakuran simply said. The redhead acted so late that he just realized that they were going out of the house with a car waiting outside for them. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, he was forced into the car and Byakuran followed after him. The car immediately started and the only thing on the redhead's mind was…'what the hell?'

* * *

If Shouichi really have to describe the day (it's not a date damn it!) with Byakuran...it's simply as exhausting as hell! He never had been very exhausted in his entire life (though there were times were he would be when he was finishing some homework), but not as exhausted as he is now. They were currently at the amusement park. Byakuran had dragged the redhead to many rides and places, the roller coaster and probably every single ride that was on the park.

But despite being forced to go with the childish white haired male, he (though he wouldn't say it out loud) was totally having fun. It may be exhausting to be dragged around without stopping for a rest, but it was fun. May be the most fun Shouichi had in years. It had been such a long time he had last went to an amusement park with anyone, the last time he remembered was, probably when he was a child.

Byakuran was-well, he was still acting like a five-year old. Totally oblivious to the stares of the people when he was acting like a kid who kept on protesting and whining if Shouichi wouldn't ride with him. And without anymore arguments, Shouichi rides with him anyway. In the redhead's opinion, he had never seen Byakuran this happy before. (Well, they had only known each other for-two days? Or was it three?) And it can be seen at the way the white haired male was acting. His smile was as brighter than the usual and every time he would look at the redhead, he would always have this light shade of red in his face, though the redhead just brushed it off as nothing.

Shouichi was also having fun (even though he was tired). He never thought that he would actually like spending time with Byakuran, on a date-er…the park. It was all fun until, Shouichi suddenly felt irritated.

Finally after a few dragging here and there, Shouichi has finally given the chance to rest at a small shop with Byakuran beside him who was happily eating his marshmallows. Everything was okay at that moment when suddenly a couple of girls on the other table definitely seemed to be observing his white haired companion. Giggling, the girls started to whisper. Shouichi chose to ignore them, but when his companion seems to notice them, he could swear his blood starting to boil at the moment Byakuran waved and smiled sweetly at them.

Shouichi feels a strange emotion flicker inside him and the grip on his hands curled into fists the girls waved back at the white haired man. Shouichi tells to himself over and over, _calm down…calm down… _

But seem like fate isn't so fond of Shouichi, the girls-there were actually four of them, came to their table and asked sweetly. "Um, can we join you?" one of the girls asked, her all focus was on the handsome white haired man, and it seemed like Shouichi wasn't there at all. 'No, you can't.' the redhead wants to say, but refrains, after all he didn't own the place. And Byakuran wouldn't even-

"Sure~" Byakuran chirped. Shouichi's jaw dropped to the floor. _What?_ The four beautiful girls looked at each other before smiling at Byakuran before sitting down on the empty chairs on their table. Shouichi keeps himself composed at his seat. The girls began blushing and whisper as they fidgeted.

"So, you ladies enjoying the place?" Byakuran asked, totally preoccupied with the pretty girls in front of him. Shouichi thought Byakuran has forgotten that he was still there.

"Yes, it's a very nice place." One with auburn hair said, giggling sweetly. "It's the best place we ever went to" another with blond hair added.

"I'm glad you're enjoying~" Byakuran smiled at them. Shouichi's brows twitched, he noticed how the girls where blushing at the white man's smile and how they constantly look at each other. And then Shouichi finally noticed, they were obviously being flirtatious with Byakuran and the man is simply flirting with them too! And what's worse! He was doing it in front of Shouichi! The redhead feels himself snap and thoughts were going on a war in his head, thoughts like… 'Byakuran and he were on a date right? How could he flirt with other girls in front of him? And why is he feeling this way anyway? Could it be…?'

Shouichi exactly knew what he felt right now. And he couldn't believe he was feeling it now. It was jealousy. He was jealous that Byakuran was talking to other girls, he was jealous because Byakuran was focusing on another people other than him, he was jealous because he-because he...he…does he like Byakuran? The thought itself made the redhead flush, _no...No…no…I do not like him! I can't like him! I don't even-_

"So, what are you and your friend doing here?" another girl with red haired asked, looking at Byakuran then to Shouichi. The white haired man turned to the silent redhead in his side and smiled sweetly. "We are just enjoying ourselves really~" was all he said and Shouichi felt a strange throbbing inside him.

"Ah, Sorry for asking but, can we know your name?" The last girl asked, and her companions were eager to know the handsome white man's name. Byakuran turned to them and grinned. "It's Byakuran Gesso, and this is Shou-chan~" he introduced himself and the redhead on his side. (is it really okay to give your name to strangers?)

"Eh? Gesso? _The_ Byakuran Gesso?" they asked. Byakuran nodded. They seem to be in awe and started panicking. "Oh my god~" they practically knew how famous the Gesso family is, and to the point that they can't believe they would meet someone as handsome and famous in this park.

"Ah~ Can we have a picture of you?" one of the girls asked. Byakuran was about to speak when the redhead on his side suddenly stood up.

"Shou-chan?" Byakuran turned to the redhead. "I'm going to the bathroom." Was all the redhead mumbled before walking out of the table. "Ah-Wah! Shou-chan?" Byakuran called out but the redhead continued walking away.

"Eh? Is something wrong with your friend?" a girl asked.

"Ah, anyway let's-"

"Ah~ Ah~ I'm sorry, but I've got to go~" Byakuran turned to them, smiling mischievously. "Eh? Ah-why?" they asked. Byakuran's smile disappeared and was replaced by a something unreadable.

"I simply don't have time with you ladies~" he said, standing up from his seat and never forgot to grab his plastic full of marshmallows.

"Ano-is it because of your friend?" they asked. Byakuran smirked slyly.

"Yes~ and Shou-chan is not just my friend~" a pause, his eyes gleaming. "He's my fiancé. And my Shou-chan is more important than chatting around with you women." He said coldly before walking out on the stunned girls.

* * *

Shouichi sat on a bench, sighing loudly. He was already far away from the store where Byakuran was and he was thankful. He clutch at his stomach, mumbling incoherent words. As he remembered the scene before, he shook his head. '_Stop thinking about it Shouichi'_ he keeps on saying to himself but he couldn't seem to do it. Seeing Byakuran with other women makes him feel…makes him feel…angry. He doesn't even know when he had started to feel that way.

He scowled at the memory of Byakuran smiling to those girls. Sighing again, Shouichi puts his thoughts away and stood up and made his way to an ice cream stand. Maybe he needs to cool his head off.

"What can I get for you sir?" the employee asks with a smile. "Um, chocolate please." He smiles back. Nodding, the employee immediately makes the order. Shouichi stands there and waits for his order.

"You alone sir?" the employee suddenly asked. Shouichi turned to him and shook his head. "My friend is somewhere…" he awkwardly said the word friend. Byakuran-san was not his friend. The employee laughed earning a confused look from the redhead.

"Ah…your friend abandoned you?" he asked though a smile was on his face. Shouichi flinched involuntarily. "Not really…" he said looking to the ground. The employee seems to notice the redhead's sudden mood change and then he instantly gave the redhead his order.

"Here you go sir, your _Cioccolato gelati_." He smiled at him. Shouichi mumbled a 'thank you' and grabbed his wallet to pay when the employee suddenly stopped him.

"It's my treat sir, you don't have to pay." He said. Shouichi gave him a confused look . "A-Ano…I don't think-"

"It's okay sir, you really don't have to pay." He repeats. Shouichi hesitates for a moment before he took his ice cream and bows while saying a thank you at him. The employee smiled. Shouichi smiled and walked back to the bench where he was previously sitting but he didn't make it far before he was bumped by a angry looking teenager. Suddenly becoming clumsy, Shouichi's ice cream was dropped into the teen's shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Shouichi bowed to apologize. "Ah! Bastard! Look what you've done!" the teenager snarled. Shouichi cringed. "I'm really sorry." He bowed again.

"You think I would accept your sissy sorry? Bastard!" Shouichi instantly closed his eyes as the teenager was about to give him a bruising punch and he just waited for the impact.

"Hmm…What do you think you're doing to _my _Shou-chan?" a familiar voice resounded. Shouichi snapped his eyes open to see Byakuran blocking the punch that was only a few inches away from his face.

"Bastard! Who do you think you are?" the teenager glared at Byakuran. The white haired man remained unaffected by the glared.

"That should be my question~" Byakuran playfully countered. "Bastard!" the teenager was about to lunge at Byakuran when he was grabbed in the shoulder by black suited men.

"Is something wrong here sir?" the black suited man asked. The teenager glared at them. "Let me go!" he snarled. Shouichi just watched as the man tried to wrestle out of the black man's grip.

"Ah~ Ah~ Security~ Please take him away~" Byakuran smiled at the black men. They turned to Byakuran and to the teenager's and Shouichi's surprise, they bowed respectfully at him.

"Sorry for the trouble, Gesso-sama." They said in unison. The teenager gaped at Byakuran.

"Don't worry about it just take him away from my sight~" Byakuran demanded. They nodded and bowed again before taking the annoying teenager away. Shouichi sighed and relief flooded through his system.

"Shou-chan, are you okay?" Byakuran turned to the redhead, his face full of concern. Shouichi looked away from Byakuran and clutch at his stomach. He couldn't face Byakuran at the moment.

"Mou Shou-chan, why are you avoiding me?" Byakuran asked moving closely to the redhead. Shouichi bit his bottom lip, still refusing to part his lips and say something. 'This is a reward for flirting with other girls you bastard.' The redhead thought to himself.

"Shou-chan, are you mad?" Byakuran grabbed Shouichi arm, the redhead immediately yanked his arm away from Byakuran. "Shou-chan?" the white haired man was now confused. Shouichi twitched and then said coldly.

"Shut up!" he glares at Byakuran before walking away. "Eh? Shou-chan! Wait for me!" Byakuran ran after the redhead. Shouichi increased his pace as Byakuran was already gaining on him. He didn't actually mean that. He couldn't just stand having the white haired man around him any longer. It made him confused and he doesn't like it, not one bit. Byakuran was making him feel thing he never felt before. Jealousy, awkwardness, and the smiles that were making his heart beat faster and flush.

"Shou-chan!" Byakuran calls out but Shouichi ignores him. "Stop following me Byakuran-san." He says. Byakuran catches up to him and grabbed his wrists.

"Come with me Shou-chan," the white haired man drags Shouichi into a Ferris wheel ride. The employee just bowed at Byakuran before he pushes Shouichi inside. "Start the ride immediately." He ordered at the employee who merely nodded. Byakuran followed the redhead inside.

Shouichi sat on the corner as the ride began to start, ignoring the other man's presence as he stared outside.

"Shou-chan, please tell me what's wrong." Byakuran said, brows furrowed and his bottom lip trembling. Shouichi glared at his reflection on the window.

"Shou-chan, are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Byakuran tugged the redhead's sleeve. Finally, Shouichi turned to him, eyes narrowing.

"Yes! I'm mad at you!" he shouts. Byakuran's eyes widened.

"Eh? Why? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, innocently. Shouichi scowled. He doesn't even understand why they're having this conversation now, but Shouichi had gone too far to stop now.

"Yes you did! I thought we were on a date! Then why were you chatting around with those girls!" Shouichi blurted out, not realizing the words he just said. Byakuran's eyes-if possible-went even wider.

"Shou-chan that's-"

"Shut up! I don't need your explanations! Flirting around with some women, tch, why did I even come with you?" Shouichi mumbled, looking away from Byakuran. A airy chuckle resounded. Shouichi turned to his companion to see him laughing. He twitched.

"What's so funny?" he demanded. Byakuran laughed at smiled at Shouichi. "So Shou-chan was not mad at me~" Byakuran muttered. Shouichi glared at him.

"I'm mad at you!" he shouted. The white haired man smirked. "No, you're not Shou-chan." He countered.

"Idiot! I'm very very very very mad at-" he stopped when Byakuran pinned him to the glass, hands on the either side of his head.

"No Shou-chan~ you're not mad~" he grinned. Shouichi flushed at their proximity and pushed at Byakuran's chest. "Yes I' am! Move away!" he demanded, pushing more forcefully. Byakuran chuckled and only moved closer to the redhead, limbs bumping against each other.

"No Shou-chan~ you were not mad…" Byakuran whispered in the redhead's ear, provoking a shudder from the redhead. Byakuran chuckled before he continued. "You were jealous Shou-chan~" he practically sang at him. Shouichi's cheeks heat up and his heart thumped faster in his chest.

"Jealous? What do you mean jealous?" he snarled. Byakuran smiled at the redhead, his face just a few inches away from the redhead's. "You are Shou-chan," he grinned. Shouichi's eyes went wide. _Oh god…_

Byakuran moved a bit closer. Shouichi feels the anticipation building; he went stiff as Byakuran moved closer and closer. Shouichi closed his eyes as he felt Byakuran's warm breath on his cheeks. "I love you, Shou-chan." The white haired man whispered before he closed the distance between them. Shouichi flushed as he felt Byakuran's soft lips against his own. It was only a chaste kiss before Byakuran pulled away, smiling contently.

"Ah~ Shou-chan is really cute~" Byakuran squealed. Shouichi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before shouting. "Don't call me cute!" he shouted to the top of his lungs. Byakuran only chuckled. _This_ is the best date ever.

Sighing, Byakuran smiled at the redhead who was sleeping on his side, shifting in the car seat so the redhead could sleep on his shoulder.

* * *

"You are really exhausted huh…"the achromatic haired male smiled, playing with Shouichi's red locks. "Oh Shou-chan, I'm so glad to know you were jealous." He smiled, remembering the redhead's cute face when he was shouting at him. Kissing the redhead's forehead, Byakuran smirked. "You're so cute Shou-chan, I don't know how long I can control myself." Byakuran mumbled, pushing away the hair that blocked the redhead's face. Byakuran frowned as the redhead moaned in his sleep, moving closely before whispering on the sleeping redhead's ear.

"Don't tempt me Shou-chan…" he muttered. 'I'm almost at my limit after all.' He added to himself as an afterthought.

[End of Chapter 4]

* * *

**A/N: Phew~ thank god~ Chapter 4 is done~ Kyaa! Byakuran kissed Shou-chan~! . I can't get enough of it. Thanks for reading guys~ and sorry for the misspelled words and grammar error T.T Reviews would be pretty much appreciated~ **

**SPOILERS: **

**Chapter 5: A New Rival **

**A new rival comes and wants to destroy Byakuran and Shou-chan's progressing relationship. Who could that be? Well, that would be on chapter 5 titled A NEW RIVAL.**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Rival

A/N: Chapter 5 is up~! Hehe. Sorry for the late update guys, I was too lazy to type…XD But, here you go.

**

* * *

****xXx10051xXx**

**Chapter 5: A New Rival**

Shouichi was running- why? It was because he was getting late for class. Yes, that's true, he was getting late. It was Monday and Shouichi always wakes up early just to arrive at school on time. And it irritated the redhead since the cause of him waking up late was no other than his self-proclaimed fiancé who practically woke him up in the middle of the night just to tell his how his day was. Shouichi-of course, didn't ride with the achromatic-haired male to school, he vowed to himself that if he was late today he would never talk to Byakuran. After all, Shouichi didn't want to stain his perfect _no late, note absences _record.

Byakuran-the man who's making Shouichi's life miserable-was always on his mind. He still even recalled the kiss they had on the Ferris wheel. Shouichi stops and he blushes furiously. That- he wasn't supposed to remember but it always imprints on his mind. And a kiss is only done with the person you like. Shouichi gapes at the thought. D-D-D-D-D-Does that mean…Byakuran…like him? Shouichi shooks his head and began to walk again, briskly this time. That is completely impossible. A ridiculous thought, a _very_ ridiculous thought. Why would someone like _that_ achromatic-haired man fall for someone like Shouichi? He wasn't some rich, famous person who everyone would admire. And yet…Byakuran would always say…

'_I love you, Shou-chan…'_

Shouichi bits his lip, does he really mean it? Why does he feel as though he wants to believe in Byakuran? Something is really telling him that he know something about the achromatic-haired male. But what could it be? Shouichi frowned inwardly. What could he even-

"Wah!" the redhead fell to the floor as he was bumped by someone. "Ow…" Rubbing his ass, Shouichi whimpered.

"Kufufu, are you alright?" a sweet, melodic voice asked. Shouichi snapped his head up at the smiling man. "Ah…" Shouichi inspected the other man from head to toe. From the uniform, he could tell that this man is a White Spell student, he had a weird pineapple hairstyle and his mismatched eyes stared the redhead down. Shouichi immediately stood and bowed at him.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Shouichi apologized. 'Thinking about Byakuran-san really makes me become absent minded.' He thought to himself, sweat dropping. The pineapple-haired male chuckled at the redhead. "Maa, I was the one who wasn't paying attention." He smirked, eyes glistening mysteriously as the redhead shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Ah, but still, I'm so sorry." Shouichi scratched his head in embarrassment and apologized again. The male smiled and leaned in towards the redhead, which the redhead backed away with caution. "It's okay, no need to worry hmm?" the stranger grinned making the redhead stiff.

"Oh that's right, can you tell me where to find the Principal's office?" the stranger asked though he knows where exactly it was. Not that Shouichi noticed though.

"Oh, umm, it's on the white spell building. On the other side of the-"

"Oh, thanks. I remember now." The stranger laughed. Shouichi blinked then couldn't help but feel curious. "A-Ano, are you new here?" The stranger turned to the redhead and smirked. "Yes." Was his reply. Shouichi just 'oh-ed' and nodded. He couldn't believe himself having a conversation with this stranger then he remembered he was actually getting late, muttering a quick apology again and a 'see you around', Shouichi quickly began to walk to the direction of his class.

"Kufufu. I'm Rokudo Mukuro by the way." The stranger quickly added, making Shouichi turn to him. Should he give his name too?

"Ah, I'm Irie Shou-"

"Shouichi, I know." Mukuro interrupted with a sly smirk. Shouichi blinked, and then blinked some more. One question immediately formed in his head.

"Ano- how did you know my name?" he asked. Mukuro's smile grew to new heights. "Kufufu, I just know. Well then, I better be off." Mukuro winked at the redhead before he walked off to where ever it was he was going leaving a stunned Shouichi in the middle of the hallway. The redhead was just standing there, confused that how the stranger knew his name. And something about that man-Rokudo Mukuro was it?- something about his stare made the redhead's uncomfortable to the extent that he wanted to run away from the man as fast as possible. And that could also mean that that man is dangerous.

The bell rang and Shouichi panicked and immediately shook his head and immediately ran. He just hope everything went well and he should stop thinking about the stranger he just met. Missing the pair of mismatched eyes that followed his retreating form, Mukuro let out and amuse chuckle, going out from his hiding place.

'Kufufu, how cute…' The pineapple-haired male smirked. The _game_ has just begun.

**xXx10051xXx**

Shouichi sighed in relief as he sat on their usual table in the cafeteria. He was thankful that he wasn't late, and that their teacher arrived late who was complaining about delays and whatever that was he was talking about. Shouichi sat alone since Spanner was busy with something and Tsunayoshi was having _lessons_ with his tutor. Ah, what a peaceful day.

"Shou-chan!" Not, Shouichi is definitely dreaming if he thinks his day would be peaceful. Mechanically turning to the owner of the voice, the redhead scowled annoyingly at the sight of the very white man he hated to see though the heating up of his cheeks makes another sense.

"Byaku-ack!"

"Shou-chan! Let's have lunch together hmm~?" Byakuran jumped at the redhead, hugging him close. Shouichi went stiff at the moment the white man buried his chin on his shoulder, feeling the soft puffs breath on his neck. Feeling the unhidden murmurs of his fellow students, Shouichi struggled out of Byakuran's arms.

The white man frowned as the redhead scooted away from him. Grabbing the redhead's wrist, Byakuran pulled the redhead to another suffocating embrace. "Shou-chan is mad at me, I wonder what I did wrong." The achromatic-haired male mumbled in Shouichi's vermillion locks. 'Who wouldn't be mad at you? And besides, you're a man, you should know your mistakes' Shouichi wanted to say but he doesn't. Somehow, looking at a frowning Byakuran is making him feel guilty. Guess he have no choice huh…

"I'm not mad, Byakuran-san" he muttered, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Byakuran instantly brightened up and hugged Shouichi a lot tighter than before. Hearing the girls growl, Shouichi tried to struggle but he knew it was useless since Byakuran is unexplainably strong.

"Really? Shou-chan's not mad?" the achromatic-haired asked, acting like a kid. Shouichi swallowed closed his eyes.

"I'm not mad, Byakuran-san." Shouichi gasped as Byakuran tightened his arms around him tightly. "That's good!" Byakuran said, smirking viciously.

"Gah! Bya-Bya-Byakuran-san! C-C-C-C-can't breathe!" Shouichi begged, if Byakuran wouldn't let him go now he would definitely faint. And Shouichi is not fond of fainting. The other male chuckled as he finally pulled away from the redhead.

"Sorry Shou-chan, you are so cute! I couldn't resist!" Byakuran squealed that the redhead thought he can join the girls in his own fan-club. But that didn't fail to make him look away with a tint of red on his cheeks though. Something is really wrong, because every time he sees Byakuran's sweet smile or if he was even somewhere near the redhead, he suddenly get this strange feeling. What could it possibly be?

"Byakuran-san, you know-"

"Kyaaaaaaa! Look! Who is that handsome white spell!" Shouichi flinched at the squeal.

"Kyaa! Who is that?" The entire girl's attention turned to the newcomer.

Shouichi and Byakuran turned to the cause of commotion. The redhead titled his head to get a better view at the familiar male which suddenly caught everyone's attention.

"Is he a new student?"

"Waa! What a strange hairstyle!"

Shouichi blinks as the familiar person finally came to view. Wait-isn't that the man he bumped to earlier? He's coming this way to! Wait-WHAT? Shouichi continued to blink as the familiar person caught sight of Shouichi then a sly smile resided on his face. The girls started to take out their phones and cameras just to take a photo of the handsome male. Byakuran frowned as the new student came to a halt at their table. This man-was Rokudo Mukuro.

"Ah~ Mukuro-kun, What that _hell_ are you doing here?" Byakuran asked, smiling mischievously. Shouichi thought something is very wrong with that smile. Sweet but dangerous. Mukuro grinned at the sight of Byakuran.

"I should ask you the same question, _Byakuran._" Mukuro countered earning an airy chuckle from the white man. Shouichi stared at the scene before him. _D-Do they know each other?_ An arm wrapped around the redhead's waist and he was pulled again towards the white man.

"I'm here because my _dear_ Shou-chan is here as well." Byakuran said, nuzzling the redhead's cheek. Shouichi flushed at the intimate action.

"Kufufu, Is that so?" Mukuro grinned. Shouichi was beginning to think there was some war going on between these two weird people. The way Byakuran stared at the pineapple man seems to be having a hint of danger and torture and also the other way around. The redhead wished he was somewhere else than here. And more importantly-

"Byakuran-san, do you two know each other?" Shouichi asked, heads turned towards him. Byakuran chuckled softly.

"Ah~ Shou-chan, this is Mukuro-kun. A nobody." Byakuran smiled sweetly at him. Shouichi and Mukuro twitched.

"Kufufu, a nobody huh?"Mukuro raised a brow at the white man, twitching as he did so. Byakuran smirked. Shouichi is already gaping like a fish at the two. There really is an internal war going on with these two. You can just tell be looking at the looks of their faces.

"Mukuro-san!" a blonde male called out. "Kufufu, Ken, Chikusa." He muttered, turning to his companions.

"It seems it's time to go." Mukuro suddenly said looking back at Byakuran and the redhead. "It was so not good to see you again, Byakuran." He smirked. Byakura chuckled melodically. "The feeling is mutual."

Mukuro rolled his eyes and this time turned to the redhead. "It was nice to meet you again, Irie Shouichi-kun." He smiled, making the girls squeal. Shouichi snapped out of his trance and smiled faintly.

"It-it was nice to meet you too, Mukuro-san." He said, embarrassed. Byakuran seemed to notice and frowned. "Kufufu, and Shouichi-kun…" Mukuro started, earning a confused look from Shouichi. "Y-Yes?" Leaning forward, Mukuro kissed the redhead's cheek. Gasps were emitted from the girls while a surprised Byakuran just blinked. Pulling away, Mukuro laughed at the redhead's reaction. Flushing and unable to comprehend what just happened, Shouichi went frozen.

"Kufufu, thanks for the help earlier. Fufufu…." Mukuro waved his hand as he walked away with his companions.

"Shou-chan…" Byakuran's voice snapped the redhead back to reality. Shouichi turned to the white man to see him frowning. Shouichi bit his lip. What did he do wrong?

**xXx10051xXx**

"You have to stay away from Mukuro-kun." Byakuran suddenly reminds him after a few minutes of silence. Shouichi turned to the white man walking beside him and realizes he was staring at him with a serious expression on his face. Shouichi looks away and replies with a tired sigh. He doesn't actually know what to say to that. He barely even knew the man that he should know whether to stay away from him or not. They were on their way to Shouichi's classroom-well, Shouichi was and Byakuran…Byakuran was just tagging along.

As they walk through the corridor, Shouichi could feel stares directed at them-or directed at his achromatic-haired companion. The stares directed at him were glares but he ignored them. He just wanted to reach his classroom as quick as possible. From the corner of his eyes, Shouichi could feel Byakuran staring at him and it made him feel kind of nervous.

After the incident in the cafeteria, Shouichi couldn't help but wonder how come Byakuran and Rokudo Mukuro came to know each other and how Mukuro know his name. And what could possibly be their relationship to each other that by the looks on their faces, it seemed like they wanted to kill each other. Shouichi feels that something fishy is going on between the two.

Putting the thoughts aside, Shouichi sighs tiredly. Ah-

Blinking, Shouichi realized that he was grabbed by his companion and just saved him from bumping into a wall. Stumbling against his companion, Shouichi curses himself for being absent-minded. Moving to straighten himself, Shouichi turned to Byakuran to utter an apology but his words got stuck on his throat. Shouichi's emerald eyes were locked on his companion's lavender ones. 'Ah-so close' Shouichi couldn't tell how many seconds passed by just staring into those piercing lavender eyes. 'So mysterious yet beautiful…and familiar.'

"Shou-chan…" Shouichi could feel the taller male moving closer to him, leaning in more closely, closer…and closer…

"Byakuran-sama." Shouichi pushes the other's face away and turned to see Kikyo. Byakuran's mood seemed to change when he turned to the teal-haired male.

"What is it _Kikyo_-kun?" he asked, voice sweet yet seemed to have a shaper edge on it. As the two talked, Shouichi was clutching at his face. _They-they almost did it again._ The redhead could feel his cheeks heating up at the thought of kissing Byakuran again and this time, it was in the middle of the hallway! He needs to get away-and that means NOW! Before he gets mesmerize by Byakuran again. Freeing himself from the other man's hold-Shouichi turned to the direction of his classroom. He just ran, ignoring Byakuran's protests. Shouichi was beginning to hate himself. He hated himself for feeling so strange whenever he's around Byakuran.

**xXx10051xXx**

"Five more laps!" Shouichi could hear his teacher bark at his classmates. Shouichi sighs and grabs his glasses, placing it securely at his pocket before he splashes his face with water. Blindly searches for the towel-

"Kufufu, here you go." A soft whisper on his ear made the redhead flush and turned to the unwanted presence. Even though his vision was kind of blurry-the redhead could tell who it was.

"Mukuro-san!" he exclaimed. Mukuro chuckled as he handed the redhead the towel who took it willingly. "Um, thanks." Shouichi mumbled.

"Kufufufu, I didn't think that I would meet you again." Mukuro smiled. Shouichi forced as smile as he put on his glasses to get a better view of the man. "Uh, don't you have any classes Mukuro-san?" he asked, wondering why he was here. Mukuro eyed the redhead and smiled. "Yes." Shouichi blinked.

"Then, why are you here? Are you-"

"Kufufufu, I just wanted to see you." Mukuro's smile grew to new heights when the redhead's eyes widened.

"S-s-see me?" Shouichi stuttered. The taller male chuckled. "Yes, I heard your Byakuran's bride to be." The redhead backed away as Mukuro began to loom over him.

"Kufufu, you're very interesting." Mukuro frowned then pushed the redhead to the wall behind him harshly pinning the redhead with his hands splayed on the either side of Shouichi's head. A playful smirked reformed on the taller male's face.

"After all these years, I still don't understand what he sees in you." Mukuro said, eyeing the redhead from head to toe.

"Uh…Mukuro-san, I don't under-"

"Understand?" Mukuro finished for him. Shouichi kept his mouth shut as the other male began to laugh. Shouichi didn't certainly understand what's going on.

"Ah, I really what Byakuran sees in you, Irie Shouichi-kun."

"What Byakuran-san sees in me?" the redhead asked. "That's right. You may be smart but you're not rich at all. You're not like a princess that everyone would look up upon. I really wonder…" Mukuro trailed off, moving more closely towards the redhead who was desperately pushing at his chest. The taller male inhaled the redhead's scent. "I really wonder…why he is so obsessed with you…"

"Um, Mukuro-san!" Shouichi pushed the other man away with much force. "Kufufu. What a feisty little one." Mukuro chuckled, securing the redhead's hands with his and pinned them above the struggling Shouichi's head.

"Now, now, don't worry. I won't do anything." Mukuro smirked as the redhead's eyes narrowed. 'Yet.' Mukuro added to himself.

"Please let me go, Mukuro-san" Shouichi said. Mukuro raised a brow. "Kufufu. I think I can't do that just yet. You see, I want to tell you something…" he leaned closer, his forehead touching the redhead's and limbs bumping against each other.

"Something to tell me?" Shouichi raised a brow. "Yes, about your _dearest_ Byakuran."

Shouichi was silent for a moment. What is this person trying to prove? And why on earth should he listen to him? He barely knew him and yet he was here with the person he had met a few hours ago and was holding him in a very irritating and awkward situation. There was something on Mukuro's expression that really looks strange; the look that you know if a certain person was scheming something. And by the looks of it, Mukuro is giving that kind of expression. He was scheming something, and Shouichi was his first victim.

Though on the other side of Shouichi, he wanted to know about what Mukuro is about to say to him. Since it was about Byakuran, he couldn't help but get curious. After all, he was just forced to live with the person, who claims to be his fiancé and that person is one of the person Shouichi wanted to know about. He wanted to know more about Byakuran even if a part of him didn't want to.

And anyway, how the hell did this Mukuro guy knew about Shouichi being Byakuran's bride to be? (he's not a woman damn it!) Why is he-

"Kufufu, what a troubled face you got there." Mukuro's playful voice interrupted his thoughts. Shouichi glared at him and he couldn't help but wonder. "Do you know Byakuran-san?" he asked, not so sure why. Mukuro seemed to be surprised but he did not show it, instead he frowned.

"Oya? He didn't even mention me to you. I'm hurt." Shouichi almost scowled. 'You don't look hurt at all.' Shouichi wanted say but refrained at least he knew, Mukuro and Byakuran did know each other.

"Yes, we know each other. In fact, he's my _childhood_ friend." Now, Shouichi didn't expect that. His eyes went wide and Mukuro seem to be amused at his reaction. They just didn't know each other-they were childhood friends!

"Your Byakuran-san's _friend_?" It had somehow affected to Shouichi to some level that he could hardly believe it. But still, Byakuran-san was certainly a friendly person. (Though he still irritates Shouichi and would kis-urg!) Mukuro frowned and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Too bad, I never considered him as my friend at the moment _that_ happened." He said, earning a confused look from Shouichi.

"'_That'_ happened?" he asked and Mukuro's mood seemed to change. Smiles disappeared and replaced by a firm line as if he was concentrating and his eyes narrowed. "Yes, after _that_ happened Irie Shouichi, I never considered him as a friend at the very moment he met you." Shouichi seemed to have become deaf as he heard those words fall from Mukuro's lips.

"A-At the moment he met me? But we just met-"

"Just a few days ago?" Mukuro interrupted. Shouichi stared to the ground. Oh god, there was something very wrong. Something was-

'_Nice to meet you Shou-chan! I hope we become good friends.' _

Shouichi began to tremble. He felt nauseous and his head hurt.

'_I want to Shou-chan to be my fiancé! Promise me, nee? Nee?' _

He felt faint, voices…were echoing in his mind...

Mukuro frowned as he saw the redhead getting pale all of a sudden. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as the redhead was beginning to breathe heavily. He let Shouichi go and caught him as he slumped in his arms.

Shouichi was clutching at his head in an attempt to stop it from aching unpleasantly. Something…someone's voice, was echoing in his head repeatedly.

'_Shou-chan…Shou-chan…Shou-chan…' _

"Shou-chan." Mukuro turned around, still cuddling the suddenly weak redhead in his arms. Shouichi blinked at the newcomer, white-

"Byaku-" Shouichi stopped at the sight of Byakuran's angry expression. It was the first time he saw the achromatic-haired male's angry expression, and it certainly sent shivers down the redhead's spine.

"Kufufu, this is a surprise." Shouichi feels Mukuro's hands tightening his grip on him. But he couldn't struggle, he still felt faint and weak. Byakuran's eyes narrowed, lavender eyes more piercing than the usual.

"What are _you_ doing here Mukuro-kun?" the achromatic-haired asked, putting a lot of control in his tone. "Oya? Shouldn't that be my question too?" Mukuro countered, earning a piercing glare from Byakuran. The redhead could feel their aura change drastically the longer they glared at each other. Byakuran turned to the redhead in the other's hold and he frowned.

"Give Shou-chan to me." He demanded. Mukuro raised a brow and turned to the bundle of limbs in his arms and smirked.

"Why should I?" he countered. Byakuran remained on his spot, but still glared at Mukuro. Shouichi was beginning to hate this.

"Give Shou-chan to me." He demanded again, this time Mukuro's smile grew to new heights. "Sure, sure. Why not?" he began to lean in to Shouichi and gave a chaste peck on the redhead's lips. Before he would even have the chance to turn to Byakuran, the pineapple-haired man was pushed up against the wall. Shouichi almost slipped from his arms, which was now in-between the two male.

"O-oya, quite aggressive aren't we?" Mukuro taunted despite his current situation. Byakuran glared coldly at him.

"Tch." Byakuran grabbed the redhead from the other's hold and carried the redhead in his arm, bridal-style. Turning away from the pineapple-haired male, Byakuran walked away. Mukuro was left there, alone.

"Kufufu, Interesting. Very interesting." He muttered to himself. "I would want to see more of that expression of yours, Byakuran." He chuckled softly.

"I want to see what expression you will have, when I take away your most precious person. Kufufu. This _game_ is getting more interesting." Mukuro smirked, mismatched eyes glistening mysteriously.

**xXx10051xXx**

**

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Chapter 5 is finished~ :) Reviews? Yes please! Reviews would be pretty much appreciated.

**Spoilers:**

Chapter 6: Well, Shouichi is beginning to distance himself from Byakuran, and the achromatic-haired man doesn't like that at all. And what will Mukuro do now? It's on the next chapter! :p


	6. Chapter 6: The Rivalry Starts

A/N:Kufufu, Kufufu, Kufufu no Fu~! Thank you reviewers and everyone! And Soooorrry for the late update but…here you go! Chapter 6

**~*10051*~**

**Chapter 6: The Rivalry Starts**

'_Is Shou-chan having fun?' the young Shouichi smiled sweetly at the white blur in front of him. _

'_Yes! I'm glad that you're here." The redhead said. Small arms wrapped around his little form and inhaled the scent of marshmallows. The arms tightened considerably as Shouichi melted in the heat. _

'_Shou-chan, I'm so glad that I met you. So, don't leave me Shou-chan. Because for you…I've always-'_

"Shou-chan! Are you awake?" asked a concerned Byakuran sitting beside the redhead. Shouichi grunted and he slowly opened his eyes. He could his limbs protesting and his head hurt like hell!

"Shou-chan." He turned to Byakuran with droopy eyes. "Bya…kuran-san…" he mumbled in response. He tried to sit up but the achromatic-haired male pushed him to his back. The redhead frowned but complied.

"Wh-Where am I?" he managed to ask despite the hoarseness of his voice. The other shifted in his seat and grabbed the redhead's hand, intertwining it with his. Shouichi wanted to pull away, but he refrained. He liked the warmth of Byakuran's hand. No joking.

"My room, Shou-chan." Byakuran mumbled in his hand. Shouichi's eyes widened. "You-Your room? Wha-What happened to me?" he asked, rubbing his temple in an attempt to stop it from aching. The taller man frowned.

"You fainted Shou-chan, After you…" Byakuran trailed off as though he didn't want to finish his sentence. Shouichi frowned as he remembered what happened to him. What the hell was with that Rokudo Mukuro? And what the hell happened after he fainted? And Byakuran came to-

"Stay away from Mukuro-kun." Byakuran reminds him, tightening his hand on the redhead's. The other man had an unreadable expression on his face. Shouichi blinks as he thinks if this was the childish Byakuran he met a few days ago. And this time, he would listen to that advice. Only God knows what that pineapple man is thinking. But he could help but feel curiosity building up in him.

What does he want with him? There was obviously no way they see each other three times in a row as mere coincidence. Especially-

'_It was at the very moment he met you…'_ The words seem to have struck something in him, something very important and something really worth remembering. He frowned as he remembered the white blur in his dream. He was sure it was not an ordinary dream.

"O-Okay…" Then there was a moment of silence. The only thing that could be heard is their exhaling and inhaling.

"Shou-chan…what did you talk about with Mukuro-kun?" Shouichi turned to him, frowning. Well, they haven't talked about_ anything_ that, the only thing he know is about their Mukuro-san's relationship with Byakuran. He could feel curiosity building up once more as he thinks what could possibly be _going_ on with the two, for what happened in the part between the two of them is getting him involve and it could really get worse. Shouichi could feel it.

"No-Nothing. He-He just asked fo-for directions, tha-that's all." He was well aware that he's stuttering and that it was a lie, the white man didn't fall for it for a second.

"You're such a bad liar Shou-chan." Byakuran said, he towered on top of the redhead. He feels his cheeks heating up; he furrowed his brow and frowned as his emerald eyes were captured at the lavender ones above him.

"You talked about something Shou-chan, could you tell me what it is?" the man above him asked. Shouichi cursed inwardly. "Nothing- ah! You're heavy Byakuran-san." He gasped as he weakly tried to push the other man away.

"Nee Shou-chan, do you not like me?" The very question made the redhead stop. How on earth could he possibly answer something like that? He even barely knew the man and there was no way he could like him. Instead of answering the question, Shouichi remains silent. His emotions were on turmoil. He didn't know what to say and he doesn't know what to do. He also stubbornly doesn't admit to himself that he feels something for the other man. God, he'll die of mortification if ever admit that to anyone or even to himself.

Byakuran looked displeased with his silence and he sighs, pressing his head on the already stiff redhead. "_I love you Shou-chan," _he muttered. Shouichi swallowed thickly and refused to move as the other's weight pressed against him. He was well aware of his flushed cheeks and rapidly beating heart but he remains stiff, somehow feeling afraid to even try to do anything. Byakuran pushes himself up, their eyes locking again. Shouichi frowned and tried turned away but Byakuran grabbed his chin, preventing him to look away from his entrancing purple eyes.

"Shou-chan…"_Oh God,_ Shouichi made a noise at the back of his throat. He remained perfectly still.

"Shou-chan…"Byakuran repeated his name, this time in a much gentler tone. Shouichi frowned. _Oh god Oh God, _What is he going to do? What should he do? What…

He shut his eyes as soft lips pressed against his own. He tried to calm himself but failed miserably as a tongue persistently licked his bottom lip. He gasped and at that moment Byakuran used it as an opportunity to slip his tongue into redhead's mouth. At that, Shouichi seemed to be lost at the feeling and moaned as the other's tongue touched his.

He moaned softly then his mind kicked as a warm hand slipped under his shirt and moved to unbuckle his belt. His eyes snapped open as Byakuran slowly unzipped his pants.

"Mn!" he gasped, pushing at the other's chest. He panted heavily as the other broke the kiss and stared at him with brows furrowed and lips curved downward.

"No! Don't- Byakuran-san…" Shouichi pushed his hands away and he scooted backwards. With trembling fingers, he began to zip his pants back. His cheeks flared hotly, he felt ashamed yet happy at the same time.

"Shou-cha-"

"Oh! Ah- I-I better get ready…" he stuttered, hastily making his way out of the bed, careful not to get too close to the achromatic-haired as possible.

"Ah, Hey hold on, Shou-" Shouichi was out of the room before Byakuran could even reach out to him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Tsk."

**~*10051*~**

Even with his favorite banging in his ears, Shouichi stares into the empty space. Instead spending his precious time reading and filling himself with knowledge, he spends the entire time thinking. Thinking to the point that he didn't notice the looks the other student in the library was sending at him. And he didn't even notice the girls giggling at him.

He couldn't notice because his mind was full of Byakuran, Byakuran and Byakuran. The said person just wouldn't get out of his mind and the purple eyes that stared him down. His fingers unconsciously hovered over his lips and instantly his face flared and he shook his head.

'No, No, No, I should stop thinking about it. I should stop. Stop…Stop…Stop…' he chanted to himself. He still hadn't noticed someone coming close to him until-

"Woah!" He exclaimed. He jolted out of his seat as he inspected his-now wet shirt. He twitched and turned to scold the offender but his words got stuck in his throat as his green eyes met piercing aqua. And he remember this person, she's Byakuran's-

"Che. Stupid!" she shouted irritably, like Shouichi was the one who did something bad. She was holding the cup with the contents already spilled on the redhead's shirt. She looked like she did it on purpose. "Get out of the way stupid Black Spell! You're in the way!" she snapped. Shouichi gulped.

"Um, So-Sorry?" he apologize although he wasn't sure why he was the one apologizing despite the fact the girl must have _accidentally_ spilled her drink on him. It was hard to ignore the girl's glare, who would even ignore such a glare that seem to be carrying a hidden threat. And Shouichi isn't very fond of threats. And plus the looks the other people were sending them weren't really that…comfortable. The girl-with a long aqua hair that matches the color of her eyes, put her hands on her hips and arched her brow making her look mightier.

"Sorry? Are you stupid? I spilled this on you and you say sorry?" she asked, smirking mischievously. Shouichi blinked. He knew how cruel and violent White Spell students can be but this girl- this girl is rather…extreme. He had encountered bullies before-girls and guys that would torture him for his money or just make fun of him. It wasn't a very nice memory. He was better off not remembering those times.

There was something about this girl, like Shouichi has done something really unforgivable and that she wants him to pay, big time.

"Eh? I don't under-"

"Tch. Are you really a genius? It's because I hate you." She said, smirk turning into a piercing glare. Shouichi froze. Sure, there were many people that are not really fond of people like him but he never knew there was someone that hated him. He was never a social type of a person. He only had a few but precious friends and he couldn't remember doing anything wrong. He was a good person.

"What made you so special? Why does Byakkun even…" the girl trailed off. Byakkun, _Byakuran._ So this was because of that man. And this girl-is…jealous. Somehow that is what Shouichi thinks. So, because Byakuran and him is engaged this girl-likes Byakuran and hates him because he had taken away the love of her life.

"Ah- I don't understand what you're talking about but I don't like Byakuran-san." At the moment those words slipped out of his mouth he wanted to take them back. He doesn't know why, but his heart throbbed painful at those words. The girl- stared at him in awe; her eyes wide then she scoff.

"You don't like Byakkun?" she asked.

"I don't like him at all." _It's a lie. _He answered immediately and this time the girl glared at him. "Haa, is that so?" a smug smile instantly blossomed on her pretty face. Shouichi is starting to regret the words he just said. But he actually doesn't- is that really that truth? Does he really not like those purple eyes? Does he really not like the brilliant smile that _that_ man always show him? Does he really not like the way _those_ strong arms wrapped around him so protectively? Does he really not like the way his name roll from _his_ lips? Does he really-

Shouichi's face got redder as tomato and he clutch his face as realization hit him. He liked those purple eyes as it catches his. He liked the smile that made his heart soar. He liked those arms tightened around him. He liked the way his name roll from _his_ lips. He…liked…_Oh god…_

"Then, could you stop being so close to Byakkun?" she said but more like demanded. Shouichi finally turned to him, snapping out of his thought. "E-Eh?"

"Stay away from Byakkun." She said again, this time her tone irritated and more demanding. Shouichi mentally shook his head. "No." The girl stared at him with wide eyes. "WHAT?"

"Uh…Well, Byakuran-san is...uh-we…uhm…I-"

"Didn't you say that you don't like him?" she was close to snapping again.

"Uh…well, I do-do-don't, but I-"

Shouichi didn't expect that to happen, but he was sure his cheek would sting. The girl-slapped him, he turned to her with wide eyes while clutching his stinging cheek. She was angry, he could tell.

"No! I won't allow that to happen. Byakkun is mine!" The girl shouts angrily, alerting the other people studying. The duo became the center of attention and Shouichi frowned at the girl's sudden outburst. _'Byakuran-san is yours? Where the hell did that come from!' _And also-

"Um… I think you're-"

"I won't let a stupid Black Spell student ruin Byakkun's reputation! Do you even know what he sacrificed! How could he give up everything just for someone as worthless person like you? He even-!" the girl immediately covered her mouth with her hand as she came to a stop. Shouichi froze and processed what the girl just said. He ignored the whispering, his mind just focused on the words the girl just said.

"Sa-Sa-Sacrificed? Wha-What are you talking about?" he asked, brows delicately furrowed. The girl straightened and glared at him. "Tch. Useless. You don't even know anything! Why don't you just disappear!" she raises her hand again, attempting to hit the redhead again.

"Oya oya, Is this really the way a _beautiful _lady should act?" A familiar voice interrupted. Shouichi and the girl whipped their heads towards the owner of the lovely voice. Shouichi exactly knew the man that didn't _almost_ harassed him the day before but also saved him from receiving another stinging slap.

"Mu-Mukuro-san!" The pineapple-haired male turned to him. "Oya, such a pleasure meeting you here Irie Shouichi-kun." He smiled, still holding the girl's hands captive. "Tch. Who are you! Let me go!" The girl struggled in his hold. Mukuro instantly lets her go and dodge an incoming slap from her.

"Kufufu, such a feisty little lady, but still cute." He smiled, making the girl and the other people flush except for the redhead though.

"Wha-Wha-! Bastard! How dare you-" she launched at him but unfortunately she slipped and fell to the taller man's chest. "Kufufu, I didn't know you like to cuddle." He laughed making the girl wrench free from the other's hold. "You-You-!" before she could even react, he knelt down and grabbed her hand giving it a kiss.

"I'm sorry_ beautiful_ miss, but your beauty mesmerizes me." He smiled softly and Shouichi's jaw dropped to the floor. He-He didn't know _this_ person is such a…flirt. Though, he looked a person who can have as many girls as he wants. Even the pretty librarians stared at the handsome new student in awe and with sparkling eyes.

"H-Hmph! I-I won-won't fall for that!" she retracted her hand from his hold, crossing her arms over her chest and cheeks incredibly red. The taller man stood, smug smile still plastered in his handsome face.

"Kufufu, don't worry, I wasn't here for you." He turned to the redhead who chose that particular moment to collect his jaw from the floor. As mismatched eyes held his, he couldn't help but swallow thickly. "Let's go" Mukuro grabbed his wrist and dragged the redhead away from the noisy library. Shouichi didn't even have the time to protest when the other man dragged him without another word. He could hear the jealous looks and whispers of the other students. But that is not what worried him, it was the fact the very person who molest-er- had a little chat with him yesterday will bring him to only God knows where.

**10069**

Shouichi fidgeted as he sat nervously on the large couch he was (forced) into. Despite the protests he had given the other man, all of it-were…ignored. He was dragged to some place where he assumed as the man's private room. Apparently, White Spell students have their own private rooms in their building; they were treated like prince and princesses.

But here he was, a Black Spell student, was inside a White Spell student's private room. None of the Black Spell students have ever slipped into their building. Only the Disciplinary Committee Members were allowed to go in and out of the White Spell Building or more like a palace. After all, the Disciplinary Committee is led by the infamous demon of the school.

But this was not the time of think of such things; he needs to find a way to get out of this place. He had made once wrong decision with trusting this man once; he wasn't going to repeat that mistake twice. After what had happened the day before, he didn't even want to be anywhere near this man, especially alone. Although there were still things that confused him and questions he wants to ask him, he doesn't push his luck. After all, he isn't one of the luckiest persons in the world.

"Kufufu, I ask you to take off your clothes." Mukuro's voice made him flinch in slight surprise.

"Um, pardon?" he tilted his head to the side. The taller man chuckled and before Shouichi could even blink, he was only a few inches away from his face.

"Kufufu, will you take off your shirt or shall I take it off for you?" he smiled mischievously as the redhead's eyes widened and he pushed at the other man's chest to put some distance between them.

"No thank you." Shouichi quickly muttered. Smirking, Mukuro turned away from the redhead and went to get something, leaving the redhead to think if he would do as he is asked. There was no choice though, his shirt is wet and he couldn't possibly wear it. Without any other thoughts, he took off his shirt, folding it neatly and placed it inside his bag.

Like any first-timer would do, Shouichi took the chance to observe the room he was currently in. The room is obviously luxurious. Just in front of him is a large flat-screen tv with stereos and all. Just beside the large sofa he was in are two one-sitter couches. In Shouichi's opinion, the wallpaper of the room matches perfectly with its owner, blue and blood red. On his right was a door that led to a balcony. The door on the other side opened which made Shouichi whip his back.

"Kufufu, here you go." He managed to catch the shirt that was thrown to him. He stared at it then back at Mukuro.

"Uh, What-What should I…"

"Oya oya, I would rather put that on than remaining naked don't you think? Though…I don't mind looking at you like that." He grinned, eyeing the redhead's naked state. Shouichi flushed at the attention, then without any other question put on the shirt that was given to him.

The pineapple-haired male laughed, heartily. Shouichi face-palmed, and cursed inwardly. If he doesn't' find a way out of here, he'll definitely die of embarrassment. He clutch at his stomach as Mukuro sat beside him. He swallowed thickly as the other wordlessly stared at him.

Feeling the mismatched eyes studying every inch of his being sends a strange heat through his veins, making him feel more nervous. He grabs his bag and stands earning a confused look from the other man. "Um, Th-Thanks for lending me these clothes. I-I should better get go-going. I have a class to catch." He stammered, bowing politely at the White Spell student, Shouichi turned to leave. He didn't make it far though; before he was grabbed by the arm then finds himself on his back with the very last person he wanted to be looming over him.

Pining the redhead's hands on each side of his head, Mukuro smirks at the fear he sees in the redhead's eyes. "Kufufu, not so fast. Do you think I'll let you go that easily now that we're alone? Oya oya…" Shouichi frowned and cursed himself into a very irritating predicament. Curse his stupid charm of attracting perverts.

"Let me go Mukuro-san." He struggled desperately. The man above him chuckles and for the very first time, his eyes turns cold and his lips curved into a displeased frown as Shouichi struggled to get free from his grasp. It was a futile effort thought. Tightening his grip on the redhead's wrists, enjoying the soft cry that escaped his lips, he whispers with a very sweet tone.

"Kufufu, You never fail to amaze me Irie Shouichi-kun. No wonder Byakuran did everything he can just to have you." _That_ caught his attention. Shouichi stopped struggling at some point as he also remembered the girl say something like that too.

"_Do you even know what he sacrificed! How could he give up everything just for someone as worthless person like you? He even-!"_

Wha-Then what just did Byakuran do? And…what the hell does it have to do with him? Tha-That's just insane. Mukuro frowned at Shouichi's reaction

"You don't know anything do you?" he asked then broke into a fit of laughter.

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything! So let me go!" Shouichi nearly snapped. "Kufufu, really? You don't remember Byakuran was your childhood friend? You don't even remember the _precious_ times you spent together?"

Shouichi seemed to be in a new world as he took in the new information. Time seemed to have stopped at that moment. "Bya-Byakuran-san is my childhood friend? That-That…" he choked, his heart would jump out of his ribcage if he doesn't calm himself down. But he could hardly believe it. He-He doesn't remember something…like that?

'_Mou~ Shou-chan isn't listening to me at all~!'_

'_Shou-chan! Shou-chan! Let's play together~'_

'_Shou-chan, I'll definitely wait for your return~ Promise__'_

'_Shou-chan…I love you '_

Shouichi gasped, twisting uncomfortably as his head throbbed. Hands curled into a tight fist and biting his bottom lip that it began to bleed, Shouichi frowned and he was panting heavily.

"Oya oya, so you don't remember anything. That's great." Shouichi glared-or _tried_ to glare at him. "Ju-Just what are you talking about? I don't get any word you're saying…"Mukuro sets their forehead together, mismatched eyes catching Shouichi's wide eyes.

"That means…I can get rid of you that easily." Mukuro grinned. "E-Eh?" He ignored the redhead's baffled look and sets Shouichi to his feet who stumbled a bit, he settled the redhead back to the sofa while he made his way to the one-sitter couch. Crossing his leg over the other, he stared at Shouichi's pale form.

"But before that, let's have a little chat about your dear Byakuran." He smiled but Shouichi didn't return his smile. His mind is in a war of confusion. First, he finds out that his _husband-to-be_ is his childhood friend and this pineapple-haired bastard says that he would get rid of him and now he wants to talk to him about Byakuran-san. Just-What the hell? No, it wasn't happening though, He had skipped class because of this man. No matter how curious he is about what he was going to say, somehow, he doesn't want to hear it. He seemed afraid of what he is going to know.

"I'm sorry Mukuro-san, but I have to leave. I don't know what you want to do but I don't think I have time for this." He stood, bowing at him again before turning to leave again. He had enough of the things that confuse him. He would have a little chat with a certain achromatic-haired

"So, it's okay if I take him away right?" Shouichi stopped, frozen. "Wha-What?" Looking at him over his shoulder, Shouichi frowned. Mukuro's smiled grew to new heights and rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he stared at the redhead with an amused expression.

"You don't mind if I take Byakuran right?" Shouichi eyes widened. Did…did he just say what he thought he just said?

"Wha-What did you just-"

"You heard me clearly. I want Byakuran, you wouldn't mind do you?" Mukuro leaned back, clearly enjoying Shouichi's reaction.

"…Do whatever you want." He turned away and frowned, his chest throbbed in protest. "Kufufu, then…can I ask for a favor?" Mukuro stood, slowly walking towards the redhead. Shouichi turned to him with wary eyes. "What?"

Mukuro grinned, happy about things have turned out. "Then, could you distance yourself away from him?" Shouichi blinked. "Why?" he asked. Mukuro stood in front of him, with eyes glistening in amusement and lips curved into a pleased smile, he whispers in Shouichi's ear.

"Because you're an eyesore."

**~*10051*~**

"Yes, it's working perfectly" Mukuro reported happily while holding his phone closer to his ear. He smiled and chuckled. "Of course, but it seemed he still have to realize his feelings." He said, then nodded and nodded.

"Yes, the fun has just started!" he laughed. "Then, I'll be reporting again. Arrivideci" he hanged up and hummed.

"Mukuro-sama, is it necessary to do that to him?"

"Kufufu, of course my darling Chrome. Irie Shouichi-kun has yet to realize his feelings for Byakuran." He smiled sweetly at Chrome Dokuro.

"I see, but I didn't know Mukuro-sama is such a great actor." Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu, of course I 'am darling Chrome. So, how's Tsunayoshi-kun?" he asked.

Chrome smiled sweetly. "He's fine Mukuro-sama, though Boss is quite stressed." Mukuro nodded.

"Ah, I think I better hurry up so I can see Tsunayoshi-kun!" he chirped. "So, what's the next step Mukuro-sama?" Mukuro thought for a moment then smiled.

"Kufufu, we just have to make Irie Shouichi realize his feelings already. And also, I have to make Byakuran pay for being such a bully. Just for fun!" he chuckled.

"Of course, Mukuro-sama"

**~*10051*~**

[END of Chapter 6]

A/N: *cough* Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think! :)

[No spoilers for now! I don't have any idea what to do with the next chapee! So, everyone, feel free to suggest! I'd love it!]


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy and Confession

A/N: Thank you for all those people who support me~! God bless you all! Now, here's chapter seven (7) and I hope you all enjoy this~ *wink*

**~*10051*~**

**Chapter 7: Jealousy and Confession**

Shouichi, was doing his best to avoid and distance himself away from Byakuran. For the past few weeks, he had done nothing but execute his well thought out plan to avoid making any contact with Byakuran-san, and…it seemed to work so far. After his _chat_ with Mukuro-san and after thinking and thinking about it, he had come to a decision, and he was going to stick to it. It didn't matter whether his chest protested with his plan; he chose to ignore it and still proceeded with his plan.

Mukuro-san has started his moves too, he had spend most of his time together with Byakuran while Shouichi spends most of his time in the library, scribbling important notes for his homework and project. After thinking about the news things he learned, he didn't have a face to show at a certain achromatic-haired. But that doesn't matter, Shouichi doesn't remember anything nor would he want to remember anything. He was fine with the things he have now.

So it doesn't bother him really. It doesn't bother him whenever he sees Mukuro-san with Byakuran. It doesn't bother him when he ignores Byakuran's calls and advances. It doesn't bother him whenever his chest throbbed whenever he sees Byakuran-san having fun with someone else. It doesn't bother him, but if it doesn't bother him, why the hell does he keep thinking about it?

With a loud sigh, he drops his pen and yawned, stretching his arms. He frowns and brushes away the thoughts that doesn't concern the equations printed in his mind. But a knock on his door interrupted his mental calculations.

"Yes?" he answered. A few minutes of silence passed before a familiar voice uttered on the other side of the door.

"Shou-chan?" Shouichi froze as he stared at the door with wide eyes. "What?" he tried to make his tone as calm as possible.

"Can we talk?" Byakuran asked.

"I'm busy." He muttered quickly. Silence. Shouichi sighed then the sound of keys jingling reached his ears then the next thing he knew he is looking at Byakuran with wide eyes.

"Di-Didn't I told you not to barge into my room without knocking?" he snapped, glaring at the intruder that destroyed his good mood.

"I did knock Shou-chan, I need to talk to you." Byakuran smiled faintly at the redhead. Shouichi turned away from him, face getting hotter all of a sudden.

"I told you I'm busy. "He said, picking up his pen and continued his _work_.

"Shou-chan, are you avoiding me?" Byakuran with meticulous steps, moves towards the redhead. Shouichi grimace and desperately tried to calm his heart down or it might jump out of his chest if he is not careful.

"No."

"You are Shou-chan." Byakuran's voice gets whiny and childish.

"I'm not." He replied petulantly. Byakuran is a few inches away from his table and this time clasped at the redhead's sleeve.

"You are Shou-chan, I just know. You haven't talked to me since…last week! And every time you see me you turn to another direction. You are ignoring me Shou-chan!" _Snap_.

"Yes! I' am ignoring you! You-You got a problem with that?" Shouichi snapped. Byakuran is slightly taken aback by the redhead's outburst. Apparently, it frustrated him to ignore Byakuran-san too. It infuriates him when Mukuro told him to detach himself away from his _husband-to-be_. What right did that bastard have to tell him to separate himself away from Byakuran-san.

But he can't do anything about it. Mukuro's got a point though. Someone as renowned as Byakuran-san doesn't deserve an unfortunate, needy, and disfavored Irie Shouichi. He was better off with someone as venerated as Mukuro. What would he get from someone like him? Like Mukuro-san said, he was just an eyesore.

Teeth biting at his bottom lip, hard enough to bleed, Shouichi feels water run down his cheek. What…? Inhaling deeply, he roughly wiped the tears away.

"Shou-chan? What's wrong?" Shouichi slaps his hand away.

"No. Nothing. Excuse me." He walks past a bewildered Byakuran and without another word; he goes out without any idea where he was going. He knew it was for the best. But why does it feel like he's breaking apart?

**~*10051*~**

Shouichi stops in his tracks as he finds himself far from the large mansion. He was thankful that he didn't come across Byakuran's… followers. He, dazedly walked without even looking once at the traffic light that remains green until-

"Shouichi!" he makes a noise at the back of his throat when a strong arm wrapped around his middle, effectively pulling him away from harm's way. His savior turned him to face- Byakuran's look alike.

"You idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Ghost exclaimed, shaking the redhead. Shouichi gawked at him, with wide eyes and brows raised together delicately. "E-Eh? Uh…sorry Ghost-san." Ghost eased his grip on the redhead's shoulder. Shouichi stumbled a bit, wiping his tears away roughly with the back of his hand.

"What's wrong? I saw you running away?" Ghost's tone is full of worry as he stared at the redhead with obvious concern. Shouichi inhaled sharply.

"It's no-nothing." He lied. But Ghost didn't seem to believe as he arch his brow when the redhead continued to wipe the stubborn tears away. The taller man grabs his wrists then wiped the tears away himself. Shouichi gazed at him with wide eyes; he flushed as those warm hands stroked his cheek, while his purple eyes seem to enthrall the redhead.

"Did you and my brother fight? You seem to have been avoiding him lately." So, he _noticed_ too. Shouichi wilted and he sighed wearily. He doesn't want to talk about _him_ again. He probably wouldn't last and probably breakdown right then and there.

"Nee, Ghost-san, do you know a fun place?"

* * *

The day passed like a blur, Shouichi, accompanied by Ghost they went to many places to relieve his…_stress_. Who would have thought Ghost knew places that Shouichi loves too. They went to an instrument shop where he can't stop staring at an attractive acoustic guitar. It was an expensive one but it really…entranced him.

Ghost, who was watching the redhead with amusement, grabbed the guitar (Shouichi was staring at) then proceeded to the cashier. Shouichi's protests were ignored when the white-haired flashed him a toothy grin and handed the redhead the guitar after the cashier thanked his purchase. The redhead looked hesitant if whether he would accept the priceless _gift_ but yield when the other man looked like he's going to sulk if he refused.

Then they went to many shops into another, gazing at the things that caught their interest. Shouichi, at some point of their dat-er-day, feels a small smile spread on his lips. He is enjoying his time with Ghost and it actually made him forget about what had happened early in the morning. Everything happened so fast and now they were happily eating at a well-known café.

"Did you have fun?" Ghost asked suddenly, lips twitching into a dazzling smile. Shouichi smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad." He muttered, sipping his coffee. Shouichi happily munched the cake he was having. The icing melted in his mouth and he couldn't help but giggle.

"Is it that good?"

"Uh, yeah. It's very delicious." Shouichi muttered. And they talked about things about themselves and Shouichi founds himself learning more about the only man in Byakuran's mansion he finds himself very comfortable with.

He had come to know how different Ghost was to him brother. He is much more mature and easy-going than Byakuran. The older brother is so childish and spoiled that Shouichi wondered if he was really the older one, because he doesn't actually like one. If Shouichi would have to chose whether of the two he would chose to spend the day with, he would chose Ghost.

It's not that he hated spending time with Byakuran, he has his Mukuro-san, so there's no need for Shouichi to be thinking about him. He was better off to where he belonged. His world is very different from Byakuran's and he doesn't deserve someone like him. Byakuran was better off having someone with a high status not like Shouichi.

Good mood gone all of a sudden, Shouichi stops on his tracks and frowns, and his grip on his guitar tightened considerably as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. _No,_ not again. He had enough of this. He doesn't think he can take it anymore. His chest throbbed uncomfortably then surprise. Strong arms wrapped around his petite form, and white locks tickled his nape as Ghost dropped his head on his neck.

"Everything's going to be okay. It's okay if you cry. I'll be here for you." Ghost whispered in his ear. Shouichi whimpered and wrapped his arms around the taller man, sobbing uncontrollably. Ghost stroked Shouichi's back soothingly. "It's okay Shouichi." he mumbled, frowning as the smaller male continued to weep. Seconds, and minutes passed and both of them just stood there, even if they were already near the large mansion. Shouichi continued to sob while Ghost soothed him.

"Shouichi?" he asked after a few more minutes when he can't hear than soft breathing. The form in his hold relaxed against him.

"Shouichi?" he asked again, now a bit worried when the redhead did not answer. He moved the redhead to find him…sleeping. He smiled softly then without any second thoughts, took the guitar and flings it on his shoulders, and picked Shouichi in his arms.

"Shouichi…" he gives a soft peck at the redhead's forehead before he heads to the house.

Ghost frowned at the other side of the door as he heard familiar voices. He recognizes those two voices. His older brother's and Rokudo Mukuro. He turned to the sleeping form in his arms and smiled softly as the redhead snuggled closer to his chest. Opening the door, the occupants of the room turned to him.

"Oya oya, if it isn't the little…" Mukuro trailed off as he takes a look at the person on Ghost's hold.

"Shou-chan." Byakuran stood from his seat, smiled remained in place though the displeasure could to read in his eyes.

"Uh, Mukuro, Nii-san." Ghost tightened his grip on the redhead in his arms obviously aware of the tense atmosphere.

"Kufufu."

"What happened to Shou-chan?" Byakuran walked towards him, worry flashing across his features when he set his eyes on the sleeping redhead.

"Oh, uh, He's just sleeping. He's very tired."

"Tired? Where have you two been?" Byakuran's tone is a bit chilly now but Ghost remained unaffected.

"Um, He asked me to take him out to the mall." He answered, aware of the tensing of the atmosphere and the sudden change of his brother's expression.

"I see. Give Shou-chan to me." Byakuran reached out, expression unreadable. Ghost looked uncertain but moved to hand over the redhead. But Shouichi moaned, brows furrowed delicately, and he gripped Ghost's shirt as if refusing to be handed over. He nuzzled his cheek at the taller man's chest, trying to be more comfortable in his hold. At this, Ghost looked a bit shocked while Byakuran frowned, dropping his hands back. "Ghost…" he muttered.

"Yes?"

"Take Shou-chan to his room." Ghost's eyes widened but did as he's asked. Once gone from the room, Mukuro chuckled softly, watching the show with amusement. The _finale_ is closing in.

Ghost carefully deposited the redhead to his bed. Slowly covering the redhead with the comforter, he turned to leave, but a hand to his wrist stopped him.

"Please don't go…" Shouichi mumbled softly. Ghost turned to him and smiled, he sat beside the sleepy redhead. Shouichi smiled while holding Ghost's hand as he dozes off. He'll probably have a good dream tonight.

**~*10051*~**

"Shouichi?"

Shouichi blinked, scratching his hair and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Uh, what is it Spanner?" he forced a smile as Spanner raised a brow.

"I said, do you want to come over at my place? I have downloaded the songs you asked for." Spanner sipped his soda, staring at the redhead intently, but his face is as stoic as usual.

"O-Oh, Sure." He nodded. _Shit_. He has been spacing out lately and now Spanner looked like he is noticing it too. Who wouldn't even notice when sometimes he almost hit the wall, fall from the stairs and sometimes just staring at empty space. See how clumsy he has become? And it was all _his_ fault. He just wishes he doesn't actually see him again.

"Shouichi? Are you alright?" Spanner asked, full of worry for the redhead's health. Shouichi gathered his things and bowed apologetically at the blonde.

"So-sorry Spanner, I-I'm not feeling well. I'm going to the infirmary." He muttered hastily. Spanner looked surprise. "Do you want to me to go with yo-"

Shouichi shook his head and waved his hand in disagreement. "Uh- It's okay, I can go there myself." He forced a smile, while clutching at his stomach.

"Are you sure?" Spanner asked.

"Yeah. I'll just call you later. See you!" Shouichi left leaving a very worried and confused Spanner blinking.

* * *

Shouichi breathed a sigh of relief as he came to a halt outside the infirmary door. He nervously reaches for the door but before he could turn the knob, the door opened revealing a very pretty girl. Her uniform was a mess and a few buttons were undone and Shouichi couldn't help but flush as hickeys can be seen up to her neck. She was looking over her shoulder and seems to be talking to someone inside the infirmary room.

"See you later~ " she sang and blew a flying kiss at someone inside before she turned to Shouichi. She scrutinize the redhead with her eyes then she smiled wickedly, tongue glide at her bottom lip. She looked over the door and smiled sweetly.

"Well, who is this cutie?" Shouichi gripped his things more tightly and he swallowed thickly. "E-Eh…umm,"

"Ah~ Ah~ who is there-"

Shouichi's eyes went wide, he head became incredibly dizzy and his heart seems to have stopped as tears began to form at the corner of his eyes.

"Shou-chan…" Byakuran's voice pierced through his being like a knife and his hands trembled.

"Ah, Byakuran-sama, you know him?" the girl smirked. Shouichi's bottom lip is trembling as he couldn't take his eyes off the half naked Byakuran in front of him. Unwanted thoughts entered Shouichi's head and his brush them all away. Hastily removing his glasses, he wiped the tears away. Gathering up all his courage, he laughed.

"O-Oh, I-I'm so so-sorry for di-di-disturbing yo-you." He stuttered, inhaling deeply, he doesn't care where he was going. He just wanted to leave as fast as possible, feeling himself breaking apart. He had enough of this.

"Shou-chan! Wait! Shou-chan!" Shouichi continued to run. Ignoring Byakuran, ignoring the water in his eyes, ignoring the looks of the other students that he passed by, ignoring how _hurt_ he currently is, ignoring _everything_. He should have known better. He never should have trusted Byakuran. He never should have let himself be involved in this predicament. He never should have involved himself in this stupid _arranged_ marriage. He should have just ran away like her sister did and he shouldn't have to be hurt this way. He never should've feel this way and he never should have…fallen in love with Byakuran.

Slender finger wrapped around his arm, forcing him to stop as Byakuran finally caught up with him. "Le-Let go…" Shouichi demanded hoarsely, struggling to free his arm from the achromatic-haired man's suddenly steely grip.

"Let me explain Shou-chan." Byakuran's tone sounds almost desperate, but right now, Shouichi is not in the mood for explanations.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Now, let me go." He desperately tried to free his arm.

"Shou-chan…"

"I said let go!" Shouichi snapped, shoving Byakuran away. He glared at the slightly wide purple eyes and he muttered. "I hate you." He ran away from a shocked and frozen Byakuran.

He ran and ran, not caring where he would go. He just wanted…_needed_ to get away from Byakuran. Away…away from Byakuran.

"Oya oya, what's wrong Irie Shouichi-kun?" Shouichi inhaled sharply, hurriedly wiping his tears as Mukuro neared, he was sitting on the quiet staircase. He refuses to say anything, afraid that his voice might break.

"Kufufu, what's with the silent treatment? Don't tell me you-"he stopped at the sight of Shouichi crying.

"Irie Shou-"

"Please stop bothering me, Mukuro-san." Shouichi whispered as he stood to leave but Mukuro grabbed him to realize that the redhead is shaking.

"O-Oya? What happen-?"

"Mukuro-san, are you happy now?" Shouichi force himself to look up at the mismatched eyes. Mukuro stared at him with wide eyes and before he could open his mouth, Shouichi spoke.

"Ah…I'm so pathetic." He mumbled to himself. "Why did I even think that something good would happen with this stupid _engagement?_" He growled. "And yet…I-" before he knew it, tears began to run down his cheek.

"Mukuro-san, I hope you will be happy with…Byakuran-san." Shouichi smiled weakly. "And-" Shouichi's eyes widened, his head whipped to the side and his cheek throbbed. The redhead rubbed the spot at the taller male slapped.

"Are you really going to give up that easily? Mukuro nearly snapped. He could not believe this. His plans…no, he won't let his plans go to waste.

"Yes…" The redhead mumbled. Mukuro's eyes widened at the next words that fell from the redhead's mouth before he left.

'_I love him…that's why I'll let him go. Thank you, Mukuro-san.'_

Mukuro ran his hands at his hair at the moment Shouichi was gone from his sight. He chuckled softly. "Kufufufufu, Irie Shouichi…finally." He laughed. At last, now that his mission is complete. Now, he needs to give a certain _someone_ some scolding.

* * *

[Yes? Shouichi?]

[S-Spanner?]

[Shouichi? What happened to your voice? Are you okay?]

[Y-Yes, I'm fine. Listen, I don't think I can come to your house today.]

[Why? Did something happen?]

[No…I-I really don't feel well.]

[Oh…I see. Then, get well soon.]

[Thanks. Bye Spanner.]

[Bye.]

* * *

He was out of breath as he was trying to find the street to where the bar that where the _redhead_ was seen was located into. He turned his head from right to left. _There_. He hurriedly made his way inside the bar. There were many people drinking and dancing around. But in his mind there was only one _person_ he wanted to find. When he caught sight of red hair, his eyes widen as a stranger dragged the very person he was trying to find.

* * *

After class, Shouichi, without any second thoughts went to a well known bar to knock himself out. He wanted to forget everything that has happened today. That's why he would drink and drink and drink until he can't swallow anymore.

"Bartender! Another please…" he mumbled hoarsely as the bartender nodded at him. He smiled sheepishly as he twirled the glass with his index finger. His cheek felt very hot as he slides his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Here you go." The bartender served him with a little smile. Shouichi smiled and accepted the drink and drank. God, it really tasted horrible but he just can't stop. He stared at him now empty glass and sighed forlornly. The music was so loud and he couldn't help but feel a little bit dizzy.

He brushed his cheek with the back of his hand and turned to the side and realized that a man was staring at him with an amused smirk. He frowned as his vision was getting a bit blurry despite having his glasses on.

"Hi there." The man greeted. Shouichi pursed his lips and smiled. "He-llo…" he greeted back before he turned his attention back to him drink. The man on his side chuckled softly.

"So seem lonely. Do you want to go somewhere fun?" Shouichi frowned slightly and shook his head. "No thank you, I'm fi-fine." He said. He may be drunk but his mind still functions properly.

"Maa, there's no need to be shy. Come on, I'll take good care of you." The man grabbed Shouichi's arm, forcing to stand and stumble, he glared at the man.

"Let me go." He demanded, head getting dizzier from being shaken. The man chuckled and tightened his grip on the struggling redhead's arm.

"Come on, I'll be-"

"Hey." A cold voice said. Shouichi gasped at the man was sent crashing to the chairs. The other people panicked while the others stared at the commotion with curiosity. A large hand grabbed his wrist and Shouichi stared up at the white blur.

"Bya…Byaku…" Shouichi trailed off as he stared at the…narrowed purple eyes and a displeased frown gracing on his lips as he glared at the man with intense hate. A shiver went down his spine as Shouichi was taken aback at the new expression on the achromatic-haired man's face. The very first time…he has seen him give that kind of expression. All he has seen was happy go lucky smiles, but now…it, it's rather new and it chilled the redhead to the bone.

The man sat and glared at Byakuran as he wiped the blood at the corner of his mouth. "Bastard. How dare you-"

Shouichi wanted to shield his eyes as Byakuran gave a kick at the man's stomach sending him sprawled on the floor. Shouichi was about to apprehend the taller male but he was dragged to the exit leaving the man, Shouichi's bill unpaid and the other people thinking what the hell just happened. Shouichi frowned. He didn't saw this one coming.

**~*10051*~**

Shouichi remained silent in the whole car ride. Because he was drunk, His cheeks felt too hot to be comfortable, and without any protests he let himself be dragged into a black car. He didn't struggle at free his wrist nor complain. Byakuran remained silent on his side, looking out at the window with his chin resting on his palm while his other hand held the redhead's wrist in a gentle yet steely grip. The sight of the large mansion didn't make Shouichi want to go back there.

The car stopped in front of the two large doors. Byakuran hauled him out of the car forcefully when the redhead made no move to leave, causing the redhead to stagger a bit.

"Bya…Byakuran-san, you can let me go." Shouichi whispered, raising a hand and rubbed his temple. "Ah!" Shouichi gasped, tripping slightly as Byakuran continued to drag him. Shouichi stumbled all the way to the door, the taller man opened the door, alerting his-

"Byakuran-sama!" Shouichi winced at the sudden noise, wincing twice when the grip on his wrist tightened that it _hurts_.

"Byakuran-sama, where-" Kikyo stopped his question when he turned at the flushed redhead who was tugging helplessly at Byakuran's hand which held his wrist prisoner. Bluebell, who was on the side, pouted childishly. Instead of answering, the achromatic-haired man continued to drag the redhead up the stairs.

"O-ow, le-let me go…Byakuran-san…" Shouichi winced in pain. His wrist would probably bruise. "You're hurting me, Byakuran-san!" he cried, but the other man paid him no heed and continued to drag him. Totally pissed at being ignored, Shouichi yanked his hand forcefully, massaging his already bruise wrist. Shouichi leaned against wall, whimpering softly.

"Nii-san? Shouichi?" Ghost frowned as he worriedly walked towards the panting redhead. "Wha-Shouichi, are you alright?" Shouichi smiled timidly. "I'm fine…" he mumbled weakly. His mind was going to different directs. Ghost frowned as he observed the redhead who seemed-

"Are you drunk?" he asked worriedly as the redhead just smiled as if everything was alright. "Yes…" he answered softly. Ghost stared at him unbelievingly. "Shouichi-" he reached out to touch the redhead only to have his hand slapped away. Byakuran grabbed the redhead behind him, eyes narrowed at his little brother.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked coldly. Ghost looked taken aback, but remained unaffected. "Nii-"

"Didn't I tell you before? Shou-chan is _mine_. So, keep your hands to yourself." Byakuran stated coldly as he dragged the redhead to the other direction, leaving his brother alone in the empty hallway.

* * *

Shouichi stumbled to the room he was forced into. Byakuran pushed his into his room and locked the door with a quiet click. Shouichi pouted as he glared at the achromatic-haired man who was staring back at him with those eerie purple eyes of his.

"Why? Why did you do that to Ghost-san? And who said that I was yours anyway? I don't belong to anybody." Shouichi started, ignoring the heat lingering on his cheeks as he continued to glare at the man who not just _hurt_ his feelings but also told the only person he felt comfortable to that _he_ is his. He was mad at him. It was the reason why he went to that bar just to forget about it, even if he didn't drink or do that kind of thing. It must have affected him too much that he did the thing he normally wouldn't do.

He had enough of denying, and telling himself that he doesn't _like_ Byakuran. And yes, he admits that he is jealous. He is jealous when he finds that…_girl_ with the achromatic-haired man. He is jealous if he was with another woman. He was jealous when Mukuro-san was spending too much with Byakuran. Yes, he is jealous. Is there something wrong with that?

He had never felt something this way before that is why he constantly denies that he feels something for the lavender eyed man. He ignores the way his heart hammer loudly in his chest whenever Byakuran invades his personal space, he ignores the way his cheeks flare whenever Byakuran hugs him, he ignores the way he melts whenever Byakuran kisses him. Because he can't be honest with himself at that time but now it is totally different.

He had admitted to himself that he feels something for the other person on the room. He wasn't even sure if he can keep himself standing while those purple eyes held his eyes affectionately. He wasn't sure if he can stop his heart from bursting. He just hopes he doesn't faint.

"Does Shou-chan like Ghost more?" Byakuran asked frostily that Shouichi couldn't stop the chill run down his spine. Shouichi bit his lip as the taller male stared to the floor, his bangs hiding his eyes from view. He doesn't know what to say to that. He liked Ghost, like a brother. He feels strangely comfortable with the achromatic-haired man's little brother

"What if I say I like him?" Silence. The room was filled with nothing but silence. Shouichi sighed. He was tired; he had no time for this. Not waiting for any response that won't probably come, Shouichi walked to leave. As he walked past the white-haired, his arm was grabbed, stopping him from leaving. The redhead frowned.

"Let me go." He demanded. He had enough of this.

"No." he arched a brow in confusion.

"_What?_"

"No, Shou-chan." Shouichi gritted his teeth, inhaled deeply and clenched his hands into fists. He had enough of this man's stubbornness. He won't hold himself back.

"_No?_ What do you take me for? Some slut you could just _play _around with?" Shouichi snapped sarcastically. What was he? Some plaything he could just enjoy then throw away? He isn't like those _bitches_ that cling to him and that he could just do whatever he wants with them. He was not a bitch; he was a human being with feelings, feelings that had just been trampled like it was nothing.

"Shou-"

"You know what? I have enough of this. I want this engagement off." He said, and this time Byakuran turned to him with surprise. And before he could speak, Shouichi interrupted.

"I'm sure you can find someone_ better_ than me." He said with a smile, ignoring how his chest throbs in protest. This was for the best. He could move on and forget that all of this happened. He can have a normal life and he can-

"No." Byakuran says, the way he looked at the redhead and his tone chilled the redhead to the bone. He arched a brow and frowned. "N-No?" he scoffed, irritated.

"No, I won't accept that." Shouichi stared at him unbelievingly. His intoxication was washed away as he gaped at the achromatic-haired man in front of him. Did he just say _no?_ Who is he? God, that he could just decide on his own? This guy is really getting on his nerves.

"You won' accept _what_? What do you _want_ with me? I-I'm particularly not anyone special or some rich kid who spends all his time chasing bi-girls and wasting time. I don't have time for childishness so enough!" he snapped, yanking his arm from the other's grasp.

"I had enough of this. I'm leaving." He turned to leave. He couldn't think he'd last any longer just seeing the way Byakuran's eyes widened in a slightest bit.

"L-Leave? No! I won't let you leave!" Byakuran grabbed both his arms and shook the redhead. Shouichi blinked at the sudden outburst.

"I can and I will! Now let me go!" he demanded, if Byakuran doesn't let him go, he'd definitely get an upper cut from Shouichi.

"You can't! If it's about earlier or about Mukuro-kun, Shou-chan I can explain, so just-just don't- leave…" Shouichi was rendered speechless at the desperation he hears at the tone of his voice. And Byakuran is looking at him with stubborn determination. But he wasn't feeling generous.

"No…" he shook his head. He was not in the mood for explanations. Byakuran's expression broke and he unconsciously tightened his grip on the redhead's arms.

"Shou-chan…"

"Don't you get it? Do you even know why I'm doing this?" Shouichi pushed Byakuran away, he bit his lip in an attempt to prevent the tears to flow down freely down his cheeks, the words unconsciously slipped from his mouth.

"Why did I even fell for you?" he mumbled _very_ softly that it was inaudible, turning away, bottom lip trembling. He sighed; he can't stay here much longer. He thinks he'll die of suffocation if he stayed. But before he could move an inch, strong arms wrapped around his middle, preventing him from moving anywhere.

"Eck! Let me go!" he cried but was ignored; white hair appeared at the corner of his vision.

"So, Shou-chan…_likes_ me?" Byakuran asks, tone taking a happy quality. The redhead flushed that his face was as red as his hair.

"O-Of course not! What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped, blushing furiously. What a strange turn of events.

"Shou-chan _loves_ me. I can tell." Byakuran chuckled softly in his ear. Shouichi frowned. How the hell does this person change his personality in a split second! With a snap of finger, his seriousness was immediately changed into a happy-chipper personality. It somehow infuriate Shouichi.

"No! I don't!" he lied, ignoring how his cheek turns into a deeper shade of red as he's hugged tighter.

"Fuu~ I think Shou-chan does. Since Mukuro-kun told me so~ " he chirped. Shouichi's eyes widened as he stopped struggling at some point. Maybe he never should have said anything to that pineapple idiot, Now that his feelings have been known; now he doesn't have the courage to face the man behind him.

"Mukuro-san is lying." He grumbles out. Byakuran's airy laugh fills the room and to be honest, it was like music in Shouichi's ears.

"No, he's not." The other countered playfully.

"He is!"

"No, he's not~!"

"He is!"

"Nope~ he's not~"

"He is lying! Now let me go!" To Shouichi's surprise, he did, he turned to the achromatic-haired man.

"Whatever!" he growled, and _again_, turned to leave. He would leave this place for good. It doesn't matter if Byakuran-san knows about his feelings, it was better like that than hide it, he feels light-headed that way. After all, he was going to forget about- Shouichi stops on his tracks when he hears-

"_I love him…that's why I'll let him go. Thank you, Mukuro-san."_

Shouichi turns to the smiling Byakuran, who was holding out a…tape recorder. "You-You-!" Byakuran laughs as he continued on playing the tape again and again. Shouichi wasn't so sure how he would react. His mind was completely and totally blank. He mentally slapped himself and glared at the white-haired man who seemed like he's enjoying this.

"Give me that!" he glowered, though Byakuran remained unaffected. The white-haired _bastard_ smiles mischievously. "No way~ This is mine~ Mukuro-kun gave this to me. Waa~! I'm so glad that Shou-chan likes me~ I can't stop from blushing~ " he squealed that Shouichi let his jaw drop on the floor. So…so that pineapple...something in Shouichi snapped.

"Give me that!" Shouichi reached out at the _accursed _thing in the other man's hold, but Byakuran held it up high, higher from the redhead's reach. "No~ I'm keeping this." He smiled softly. Shouichi glared at him. He wanted to punch in the face. He feels his blood boiling.

"Tch. What if that's the case?" he couldn't hold it anymore. He doesn't care anymore. He was going to say whatever he wanted to say. Byakuran blinked. "What case?"

"What if I like you? You, knowing about _that_ don't change a thing. I hope you and your- girls would have a happy life." He glared as Byakuran laughs.

"What's so funny?" he retorted, cheeks as red as his hair, eyes narrowed at the laughing man. He took a step back when Byakuran takes a step closer to him and another step back.

"I'm glad to know that Shou-chan likes me and that he's jealous of my _dearest_ cousin~ " Shouichi blinked. Co-Cousin? Byakuran seem to see the question in his eyes and his chuckles.

"That's right~ the girl in the infirmary was Iris-chan, she is my cousin~" he sang. Shouichi froze. So-So…that gi-girl is his…his…cousin! What the hell? But what about those…hickeys, Shouchi mentally brushed the unwanted thoughts away.

"Bu-But! What about those-those…marks on her neck…" he trailed off, looking away from Byakuran's piercing gaze. The other man laughed.

"Wah~! Shou-chan was thinking that I was doing _it _with Iris-chan! It's not like that Shou-chan! Iris-chan was doing _it_ with her boyfriend when I arrived at the infirmary!" Byakuran explained insensitively, probably not aware of the shade of red lingering on the redhead's cheeks.

"Tha-That's…" Shouichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was jea-jeaous of Byakuran's cousin? And it led to him, confessing his feelings! No, this wasn't happening. He can't- this is…just-

"There is no reason to be jealous Shou-chan~ After all, I'm all yours~" Byakuran smiles at him at his heart did flutter in his chest. Shouichi stared at him, speechless. He wanted to leave, but his legs refused to move. He bit his lip as Byakuran walked towards him. He can feel himself panicking. He doesn't know what to do.

"…Byaku…" The achromatic-haired man was right in front of him, as he could help but shiver at the intense gaze he was getting from those purple eyes. He swallowed slowly, bottom lip trembling.

"Shou-chan…" Shouichi cringed. Byakuran carefully cradled the redhead's cheek with his hand, brushing away the remaining tears in the redhead's lashes with his thumb.

"Shou-chan, I love you too." Shouichi shut his eyes as the taller male leaned closer. As soft lips pressed against his own, he melted. Nothing was as good as being kissed by the person loved like you and him were the only ones left in the world. And everything else if forgotten but only that moment remained close to their hearts.

**[End of Chapter 7]**

* * *

A/N: GAH! *nosebleed*

Shouichi: Uh…Author-san? Are you okay?

Byakuran: Shou-chan~ Let's forget about her and just go on a date~ *smiles*

Shouichi: E-Eh? Bu-But…Author-san is…

Byakuran: Don't worry, she'll be fine~ You'll just have to say it and we'll be on our way~

Shouichi: Uh…o-okay. Please review! And thanks for read-

Byakuran: Let's go Shou-chan~! *drags Shouichi away*

Shouichi: E-Eh? Byaku-Byakura-Wah!

…

A/N: *leg twitches slightly*

**[Spoilers:]**

Um, next chapter is a SECRET! :p


	8. Chapter 8: The Other Side of the Story

**~*10051*~**

**Chapter 8: The Other Side of The Story**

Gesso Family, one of the most famous, respected families in all of Japan. Everyone respected them and look up to them like they're royalty. Who would even want to be enemies with such a powerful and strong family? No one would even dare do something like that. The head of the Gesso family had to sons-twins to be exact. And being the sons of the most powerful family in Japan, they were respected and have good friends and could possibly have everything they wanted.

The little brother was named, Ghost. Nobody knows actually if that's his real name, and they weren't sure if he was aware of how creepy his name is. He was a silent one and some people think he was strange but when they get to know him, they found out that he was such a gentle person. And the elder brother was always in the center of attention. He was- everyone's favorite and he was a heartthrob for girls.

He was looked up by anyone else not because he was the son of the most influential family but also because he was the one who would inherit everything and would become the head of the Gesso Family once he becomes a handsome young man. But for now, he and his little brother's were still little kids, they would still need to be prepared and taught.

* * *

For Byakuran Gesso, he could everything he even wanted and he can get it once he orders his maids or say that he wanted that certain thing. He had many friends and girls would want to be with him. He is very handsome with that wild white hair and luscious purple eyes that everyone can't stop staring at. He was a proud and arrogant kid, but he knows how to entertain his father's guest whenever they throw a party at their large mansion. He can practically fool everyone with his brilliant and _fake_ smile.

But despite having everything he wanted, he just seems…empty. Like he wants…_need_ something to complete him, something…like the redhead that was once brought into their house. His smile is innocent and sweet as he reached out for his hand in their first meeting.

For the first time of his life, he had seen someone smile at him without any bad intention, just a smile that would surely pierce to your very soul. Not like the fake smiles that he always gives to those elders that wanted nothing to win their favor so they could benefit from their yes, he knew about it. People might treat him like a kid, but his mind was of that of an adult. He knows that those stupid adults just wanted his father's money. But he doesn't care; they won't get what they want anyway.

Irie Shouichi was his name, the redhead kid that wouldn't come off of his mind, his smile, his green eyes, everything. The little kid was visiting their house together with his father. At first look, Byakuran knew that they were poor and it seem that they were borrowing money from his father. But when he asks his father what they were doing here, his father smiled at him and told him that they weren't there borrowing money but because his father and Irie Shouichi's father were close friends and they just came to visit.

And days passed and the redhead always comes to visit in their house and he finally got the chance to talk to Irie Shouichi. "Hi~" he smiled at the redhead who was sitting silently on the sofa, green eyes flicker at him curiously. He fidgeted and smiled softly. "Hello…" Byakuran smiled sweetly at the redhead, sitting down beside him.

"Your name is?" he asked.

"E-Eh? Um…uh, I-Irie Shouichi." He mumbled, totally nervous and pressed his legs together.

"I'm Byakuran Gesso, nice to meet you, Shou-chan~" he smirked. Shouichi flushed but managed to smile, taking his hand.

"Um… n-nice to m-meet you, Ge-Gesso-san."

"Mou, call me Byakuran, Shou-chan~" he wraps a hand around the redhead's shoulder.

"Uh…ha-hai, By-Byakuran-san."

"Mou, you don't have to put 'san' in my name Shou-chan~"

"Uh…O-Okay, Bya-Byakuran…"

"Much better~ let's become good friends Shou-chan~" Byakuran chirped. And after all that, they became friends and Shouichi was _always_ invited to their house due to Byakuran's request. He finds himself getting closer and closer with the redhead. And something changed in him, and it happened that day-

He was incredibly happy and he was always in a good mood whenever he knows that his dear Shou-chan would be coming to visit him. He hums happily, thinking of the games that they would be playing. The maids in the house stared at their young master with smiles plastered on their faces. Their young master's happiness is highly contagious.

"Shou-chan~! Shou-chan~! Where are you~!" Byakuran shouts. "Shou-" he stops when he hears a laugh that he knows too well. When he came to the living room, he sees his Shou-chan laughing alongside his little brother. His lips twitched but remained his brilliant smile.

"Shou-chan?" the redhead and his little brother turned to him. Shouichi smiled at him.

"Uh-Byakuran, good morning." Byakuran smiled sweetly at him before he turned to his little brother. "Oh, Ghost, Father is looking for you~" he chirped, eyes cold. Ghost blinked at him then nodded. "Okay."

"Uh, Ghost-kun. See you later." Shouichi waved at him. Ghost smiled and waved back at him. "See you." Byakuran twitched at the scene but chose to ignore the _unwanted thoughts_ in his head as he turned to Shou-chan with a warm smile.

* * *

He was scolded. His father was very angry of what he did. His expression remained neutral as reprimanded him for what he did. Byakuran doesn't turn to his side where his Shou-chan cradles his little brother with obvious concern and care. He doesn't want to see what expression his Shou-chan is shooting at him.

He was not allowed to see Shou-chan for a week as punishment for beating up his little brother. He had never seen Shouichi for days but Shouichi stilled visited and regularly checked on Ghost. He, wanted to see his Shou-chan so much, but _fears_ that Shou-chan would hate him for what his did. He didn't want Shouichi to hate him, and he realizes-he understands why he feels so protective of Shou-chan, why he was so infuriated him when he saw his Shou-chan laughing with his little brother, he knew…he had somehow developed feelings for his beloved friend.

He still didn't see his Shou-chan after a week. He was a little irritated and-

"Byakuran?" He was so glad when he heard that voice. He was so happy. His Shou-chan, was in front of him.

"Shou-chan~!" he grabbed the redhead into a suffocating hug. The redhead squeaked but didn't struggle.

"Byakuran? Are you okay?" Shouichi asks, brows arched together delicately as he pushed the other kid away from him, to see if he was okay. Byakuran smiled at him, feeling himself being filled with happiness.

"I'm fine Shou-chan~ I didn't think I'd see you again Shou-chan~ I missed you~" he sang. Shouichi blinked. "Eh? Why is that?"

"O-Oh! Nothing~! But that doesn't matter anymore, I want to play with Shou-chan now~!" he chirped happily as he dragged the redhead away.

* * *

"Mou~ Shou-chan isn't listening to me at all~" Byakuran chuckles softly as Shouichi looks up at him through his glasses. He got those new glasses a few weeks ago, it looks good on him. It's cute.

"Eh? What was that?" Shouichi flushed, embarrassed at his absentmindedness. Byakuran smiled, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I want Shou-chan to come in the party, tomorrow~" his smile grew to new heights as the redhead blinked. "Eh? Bu-But-"

"Don't worry Shou-chan. I already told Father and your parents about it and they approve!"

"Eh? But- I don't have anything to wear at such a grand party!" Byakuran smiled and he wrapped his arms around the redhead's petite form, and mumbled in his ear.

"Don't' worry Shou-chan, I have prepared something for you to wear. And besides, my birthday won't be fun without you Shou-chan~"

* * *

Everyone had gathered for the party which was held in a well-known five-star hotel where Byakuran and Ghost's birthday were being held. There were many guests and people began to whisper and talk with each other. Guys were eyeing girls from afar while girls giggled and lashes fluttering sensuously at the cute white-haired kid sitting at his chair while eating his favorite marshmallows.

He looked bored as the party went on. He didn't notice- or rather chose to ignore the people who were looking his way for the people wanted to talk to him, there was only one person he would want to lavish his attention to, who was also not around. He munched another marshmallow in his mouth, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Kufufu, what a scary expression." Byakuran chuckled softly.

"Hm, I didn't think you'd come, Mukuro-kun."

"Kufufu, why should I miss my friend's birthday hm?" Mukuro teased. Byakuran scoffed. Mukuro smirked mischievously, sitting beside the white-haired after waving goodbye at the group of girls from afar.

"Kufufu, what's wrong? Did your _darling_ _Shou-chan_ forgot about you?" Mukuro asked, playfulness evident in his tone.

"Hm~" Byakuran ignored the question, his bad mood worsening. He was seconds away from running away from his party when a glimpse of red hair caught his attention and he instantly brightened.

"Shou-chan~!" he exclaimed, alerting the other guests but ignored them as he rushed to the redhead and threw himself at him.

"Ack! Bya-Bya-Byakuran! You-You're squishing me!" Shouichi gasped. Byakuran hugs the redhead even tighter, inhaling his scent. "Bya-Byakuran?" he lets go of the redhead and smiles softly.

"Shou-chan! You came!" he chirped, voice very loud for everyone to hear, but he didn't seem to care. After all, Shou-chan is here, that's all that matters.

"Uh, well…y-yah…" Shouichi fidgeted, looking away. Byakuran tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Shou-chan? What's wrong?" Shouichi remains silent and seemed to be hiding something behind his back. Byakuran's smile grew to new heights. "Shou-chan?" To his surprise, a little box was shoved into his hands, decorated with a white wrapper with a red ribbon on the edge. He blinked at it and turned to the redhead whose cheeks began to flare.

"Ha-Happy bir-birthday, Bya-Byakuran…" Shouichi greeted timidly. Byakuran broke into a large smile and he threw himself (again) at the redhead.

"Uwaa~! I love you Shou-chan~!" he nuzzled the redhead's cheek lovingly. In the end, the party went quite well, the birthday celebrant is very happy to have his Shou-chan stay with him for the rest of the night. His only wish for his birthday, is that he'd be with his Shou-chan forever and ever~

-but things didn't end up as the things he wanted-

* * *

He rushed to Shou-chan's house after hearing that rumor, ignoring the calls for him to wait. He knocked at the door and he was greeted by no other than Shou-chan's sister and mother.

"Ara? Gesso-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Auntie, is it true? That you're leaving?" he asked. Shou-chan's mother looked surprised but managed to invite Byakuran into their house. They told him everything that they would be going to Namimori. Byakuran looked devastated. He was going to part with his Shou-chan!

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you about it." Shouichi looked incredibly sad as he stared at the ground, away from Byakuran's eyes. Byakuran stroked the redhead's cheek as he made Shouichi look at him. His Shou-chan was crying, he gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Shh…Don't cry. Don't cry Shou-chan, I'll wait- I'll wait until you come back, hmm? I'll wait…" he brushed his lips against the redhead's cheek before he wraps his arms around the redhead's petite form. He'll be missing his Shou-chan a lot. And of course, he'll be sending lots and lots of letters. And Shou-chan promised he'd visit him.

* * *

But he never got a letter from Shou-chan, not a single one. He waited for days, days passed on to months, years but he never got any letter from his beloved Shou-chan. Not one letter, one call, one visit, nothing. Years have passed and he had changed, both physically and mentally, but he never heard anything from his Shou-chan who promised him that he'd come and visit him.

Years later, he and his brother moved to Namimori to study in a prestigious school that their father invested millions into. But it was not studying he was eager to do, but to find Shou-chan. He wants to know what happened to him. He wants to know why Shou-chan didn't keep his promise. He wouldn't be satisfied until he doesn't know the reason.

He was greeted the way he expected. He was greeted as if he was a prince. Girls squealed and swooned at the sight of him while guys stared at him with envy at the handsome (new) White Spell student. A week later, everyone wanted to become friends, wanted to be in his presence, wantedto be with Byakuran Gesso. He was an idol, he was greeting in sports, smart, incredibly handsome and rich, and who wouldn't want that?

"Oya oya, are you sure you wouldn't want to come with me? There'll many girls and drinks, I'm sure you'll find someone that'll meet your standards."

"Its fine Mukuro-kun~" Byakuran took another marshmallow. "Kufufu, still haven't gotten over your _first love?_" Mukuro teased, smile growing to new heights, becoming aware of the sudden change of the atmosphere.

"Hm~ What if that's the case?" he looked over his shoulder to get a better view at Mukuro. Byakuran's smile is sharp and so were his eyes. Mukuro chuckled, enjoying the dangerous look that lingered on the other man's face.

"Kufufu, whatever." And with that, he left. Walking around the campus is one of the great ways to pass time. He hummed, walking around the large school. He waved at the group of girls giggling and eyeing him from afar. Smiling, he slipped his hands his hands into the pocket of his jeans. Then he stopped at once, eyes widening, at the redhead that caught his attention.

His _Shou-chan!_ His Shou-chan is here! He became very excited and his hands were trembling in anticipation. After so many years of waiting and waiting, he had finally seen him; his questions would finally be answered. His Shou-chan changed a bit; he was taller and _cute_, with the same large glasses. But when a bunch of White Spell students _intentionally_ bumps his Shou-chan which caused his things to fall on the ground, his lips twitched into a perilous smile. No one is allowed to bully his Shou-chan without his permission. He slowly makes his way to them, hands twitching.

"Hmm~? What are you guys doing~?" he asked sweetly, eerie smile plastered in his handsome face, a threatening aura emitting from him. They turned and trembled in fear at the sight of Byakuran Gesso's happy but mischievous smile.

"S-Shit! It's Gesso! Le-Let's get going man!" they ran away like frightened chickens, no one wants to mess with the famous White Spell student that many loved and feared at the same time, especially Byakuran Gesso. Byakuran made mental note to hunt those guys later and have a little _chat_ with them. The redhead crouched to pick his things up- Byakuran helped the redhead out.

"Tha-Thank you." The redhead mumbled. Byakuran smiled softly as the redhead took his things from him. "Um…tha-thanks again…" he bows at him and turns to leave but Byakuran stops him.

"Irie Shouichi?" The redhead blinks as if confused is to why a stranger knows his name. He looked hesitant and cautious. "Y-Yes? Um, how-how do you know my name?" Shouichi asks. Byakuran blinked, why didn't Shou-chan know him?

"Don't you- remember me, Shou-chan?" Shouichi shook his head.

"Um…no. Who are you?" Lavender eyes widened, he doesn't understand why Shou-chan is acting like this. Why was he doing this? What could he have done wrong? But everything became clear when he received Shou-chan's address and he, without any other thoughts, visited where Shou-chan's house.

Shou-chan's parents were surprised to see him in Namimori, surprised to see him grow up into such a handsome man, but didn't hesitate to invite him into their humble abode. He asks about what happened to Shou-chan and was surprised to see Shou-chan's mother crying when he talk about it. Then they started to explain everything, the _real_ reason why they have to live in Namimori, the reason why Shou-chan couldn't remember him.

Shou-chan's mother was crying as she was explaining everything to him, and Shou-chan's father was trying his best to comfort her. Now, everything was as clear as water, he knows why his beloved Shou-chan couldn't remember him.

He still remembered Shou-chan's crying face, he could remember brushing away those tears away, smiling softly while comforting his weeping Shou-chan. They promised each other back then, that he'd wait for Shou-chan to come back and that Shou-chan will visit him too. Now, he understood why Shou-chan couldn't keep his promise.

Shou-chan, his sister, and his parents had a car accident when they were just half way to Namimori which resulted to Shou-chan having amnesia. His parents and his sister were only injured by the incident but Shou-chan- no. He couldn't bear just thinking about it, not when he knows that it wasn't just a normal accident.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about it? Why didn't you tell me about Shou-chan!" his tone is uncontrolled, he looked angry, he was annoyed and irritated, because he was the only one who didn't knew anything about it. He stood facing his father's back, with his little brother standing at the corner of the room. He hears his father sigh and turned to him.

"I told them to keep it secret from you." His father answered, unaffected by his glare. He scoffed angrily. "What?"

"It was none of your business."

He slammed his hands on the table. "Shou-chan is _my_ business." Byakuran almost snaps. After hearing everything from Shou-chan's parents, he rushed to his father and asks him to explain everything he knows about why he didn't tell him about Shou-chan. And what irritated him the most is that his little brother knew about it and didn't tell him about it.

"We decided that it was best to keep you away from him for a while." His father remained stoic as he could see the repressed inferno in his son's eyes. "Keep him away from _me?_ Why?" After a few minutes of silence, his father answered.

"Not just away from you my son, but away from our family as well." At this, Byakuran arched a brow. "And why is that?" he crossed his arms over his chest. His father sat on his chair and rubbed his temple. "A rival family, threatened to harm anyone close to our family, I couldn't let them get involved." Byakuran frowned.

"So, it wasn't just a normal accident was it?" he asked, eyes narrowing. His father remained silent for a moment and he sighed. Byakuran has the right to know.

"We concluded to separate you two for a while to avoid them to get involved with our problems."

"But it was no use wasn't it? They must've known Shou-chan and his family was going to Namimori."

"They did, but it seemed Shouichi-kun was their target. They have been eyeing you and Shouichi-kun for quite awhile, they must've known…tch…"

Byakuran turned to leave. "Wait, where are you going?"

"If you can't protect Shou-chan, then I will." He left, ignoring the calls for him to wait and discuss everything first, but he doesn't listen. Shou-chan's safety is his top priority.

* * *

Despite being reproached that he shouldn't get too close to Shou-chan, he kept on keeping a close watch at his beloved friend. Watching his every move, the people he get interacted with, the things he do, and the people who would bully his Shou-chan, and finds a resolve to slaughter them if they ever touch his Shou-chan again.

He begins to investigate all his Shou-chan's new friends and finds the time to keep an eye (stalk) them to see if they were deserving to be his Shou-chan's friends. He managed to gather faithful and loyal companions or had attained them through his father's orders. He never really cared about them but they were quite fun to _play_ with, especially when they just do everything he asks of them.

He also began to investigate about the rival family that dared hurt his Shou-chan, after all, he'll do whatever it takes to bring down those people who are stupid enough of hurt his most prized and most precious possession.

He visits Shou-chan's home from time to time without Shou-chan himself noticing it. It wasn't time to introduce himself to him; he just has to keep distance for awhile, knowing it was not the right time. He'll wait for that right time, and then they would be together again, just like before.

"If you really insist, then we do it the right way." Byakuran could already feel himself filled with happiness and excitement. He has to fight the smile that threatened to form in his face. He watches his father think about the proposition he presented after investigating the past relations between his family and Shou-chan's family.

"My son…this is…" his father frowned as he turned to him. Byakuran crossed his leg over the other and smiled sweetly, ignoring the look on his father's face.

"Yes~ You heard me~ Shou-chan's parents agreed to it too~" he practically sang at his gaping father.

"This is…"

"Just agree to it Otou-sama, I've made my decision~" he smiled. His father looked troubled but sighed.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course~! I'm sure Ghost will take _good_ care of your company~" he grinned, ignoring the bothered look on his brother's face who was sitting just beside him, also unsure of his proposition but chose to remained silent. His father sighed, it's no use arguing with his son now that his determined to give all he would have just for the proposition he made.

"Fine."

"Father!" Ghost was obviously not pleased with this. Even if the inheritance goes to him, he doesn't like it one bit. Byakuran was now smiling, happy on how things turned out.

"Brother! Reconsider!" he turned to Byakuran who just shook his head and stood, smiling happily.

"I told said it didn't I? Whether you like it or not, I'm marrying Shou-chan~!" he smiled at his dumbfounded brother before he turned to leave, he would be busy preparing, busy preparing for his marriage proposal, for the right time has finally come. He was going to meet Shou-chan~

* * *

He smiles happily at the redhead he cornered on his way home. He chuckles softly at the weird and confused look he was getting from his most beloved friend.

"Hi, Shou-chan~!" he chirped happily. His Shou-chan raises a brow at him and took a step back as if afraid of him.

"Nice to meet you Shou-chan~! My name is Byakuran Gesso~ Let me take you home Shou-chan~!" He smiled, forcing his Shou-chan to get in the car he prepared before they would go back to Shou-chan's home. He was very happy on the things have turned out. He managed to make Shou-chan stay in the mansion and be with him every day and now, nothing would ever pull them apart.

* * *

He was happy when he heard it, he was very- _very_ happy when Shou-chan himself told him that he liked him. He could jump up and down in happiness. He watches Shou-chan intently, noticing the shade of red in his cheeks. He had to stop himself from throwing himself at Shou-chan and just tell him how much he loves him.

"Tha- That's…" Shou-chan looked incredibly _cute_ at the moment; Byakuran couldn't help but restrain himself.

"There is no reason to be jealous Shou-chan~ After all, I'm all yours~" Byakuran smiles at him, enjoying at look on his Shou-chan's face. He was gaping at him like a fish, it's irresistibly cute~

He walking slowly the unmoving redhead, a small smile still plastered on his pale features. When he was in front of him, the redhead mumbled softly.

"…Byaku…"

"Shou-chan…" he sees the redhead shiver visibly and he smiled softly, knowing exactly how he was affecting his dearest Shou-chan. He carefully cradled Shou-chan's cheek with his hands, tenderly brushing away the remained tears on the redhead's lashes. He feels his growing satisfaction.

"Shou-chan, I love you too." He leans in, his lips meeting Shou-chan's own. He smiled when Shou-chan melted against him. He had never wanted anything in the world than be with his Shou-chan. Now that he knows Shou-chan likes him back, it won't matter if Shou-chan doesn't remember him, because he has, known that the present Shou-chan likes him.

And won't let anything or anyone to keep them apart- now that he knows that Shou-chan likes him- he was never going to let him go. Never.

**[End of Chapter 8]**

* * *

A/N: Weeee~! *giggling* Thanks for reading minna! *smiles*

Shouichi: Uh…Author-san? *raises brow*

A/N: Ah! Shou-kun~! I love you- *rushes to Shouichi*

Shouichi: E-Eh? Wha-Wha-

A/N: Shou-ku-* crashes to the wall* Wah! Bya-kun! You meanie! *rubs bleeding face*

Byakuran: Fufuu~ You have no right to touch Shou-chan~ *smiles cruelly*

A/N: *shivers* Uh,hai.

Shouichi: Bya-Byakuran-san! You didn't have to do that! *angry*

Byakuran: Eeeeh? Is Shou-chan angry at meee? *puppy dog eyes*

Shouichi: *blushes and looked away* Uh…N-No, I- I was just…

A/N: Shou-kun! You're so cut-*hands grab her collar*

Byakuran: Shou-chan is mine Author-chan~*laughs manically*

A/N: E-Eck!

Shouichi: *sighs* Please review! Thanks for supporting this fic! And- h-hey! Byakuran-san! Stop! You are-

Byakuran: Now let's go Shou-chan~ Let's go eat some ice cream~*drags Shouichi*

Shouichi: E-Eh? Wah!

A/N: *on the floor, twitching in pain*

**~*10051*~**


End file.
